Come Back
by If you says so
Summary: Rachel vient de subir une énorme déception avec l'arrêt de sa série "That's so Rachel" à Los Angeles. Elle n'a d'autre choix que de revenir à Lima... Comment ses amis et Finn vont aider la diva à remonter sur scène...
1. preview

Toujours difficile pour moi d'écrire après la mort de Finn...

Donc, dans cet fiction, Finn n'est pas mort. Il est bien professeur à Lima et a reprit le glee club...

On reprend à la fin de la saison 5...


	2. Chapter 1

Ce type allait me rendre dingue! Ça allait faire plus d'une heure qu'il mastiquait, la bouche ouverte, son chewing gum, juste derrière moi. J'en pouvais plus, j'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Encore une vingtaine de minutes à tenir…ça me paraissait une éternité. Ce vol me semblait interminable. Si j'avais pu j'aurai prit une place en classe affaire, mais pour ça il aurait fallu que j'en ai les moyens ! Ou que je sois quelqu'un à qui on la propose gracieusement. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas, ou en tout cas, ça ne l'était plus…  
Car moi, Rachel Berry, je n'étais plus personne. Il y a encore 8 mois, j'étais à Broadway, celle que l'on appelait l'étoile montante. J'étais en train de vivre un véritable rêve. Mon nom était à l'affiche de ma comédie musicale préférée, Funny Girl. Tous les soirs, la salle était comble et les critiques avaient été unanimes et plutôt flatteuses. Mais j'avais fait de mauvais choix… Car oui, vouloir plus grand que Broadway était un mauvais choix. Et choisir Los Angeles et la télévision avaient été les suivants. La série, tant attendu du célèbre réalisateur Lee Kitton, avait finit dans un placard au fin fond du sous-sol de la Fox au bout du deuxième épisode seulement, m'entrainant, moi et mes co-partenaires au sommet du top 100 des Loosers de l'année.  
J'avais voulu quitter Los Angeles rapidement, mais pour aller où ? Je ne voulais pas revenir à New York, je ne pouvais pas. Et puis j'y aurais été seule… Kurt et Blaine avaient rendus le loft après leur séparation et je savais que tous les deux avaient quitté New York. Je n'avais donc pas eu d'autre choix que de revenir à Lima.  
Lima…voilà j'y étais. Le type derrière moi venait juste de jeter son chewing gum. Il avait bien sûr attendu qu'on atterrisse pour le faire ! J'avais qu'une envie, quitter cet avion. Mais quitter cet avion, c'était comme sauter à pieds joints dans la réalité.  
Mes pères étaient là, au beau milieu des amis et familles venues attendre les autres passagers. Mais sur leurs visages, il n'y avait ni joie ni sourire pour m'accueillir. Non pas que mes pères n'étaient pas contents de me revoir ! Ça allait quand même faire 6 mois que je ne les avais pas vu…mais eux, comme moi, n'avaient pas souhaité ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Voilà que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'avais l'impression, depuis une semaine, de n'être qu'une fontaine avec les vannes grande ouvertes. Et sentir les bras protecteurs de mes pères m'enlacer n'arrangeait rien. Cela faisait longtemps que mes pères ne m'avaient pas prit dans leurs bras de cette façon.  
« Allez viens, on rentre à la maison… »  
Voilà exactement les mots que je redoutais d'entendre. Avant « ma » maison c'était Broadway, et me voici revenu à Lima…  
Durant le trajet qui nous menait à la maison, et oui, fallait que je m'y fasse (!), mes pères me donnèrent les dernières nouvelles de la ville. Le dentiste s'était marié, la place de l'hôtel de ville avait été refaite après les fêtes, le Breadsticks faisait de nouveaux plats à emporter et la patinoire avait enfin rouvert ces portes…passionnant !

Après avoir grignoté un peu pour faire plaisir à mes pères, je me suis réfugiée dans ma chambre. Elle était comme figée dans le temps. Rien n'avait bougé en deux ans. Me revoilà à la case départ… pleurant à chaudes larmes dans mon lit à cause de mes échecs.  
J'avais passé deux jours sous la couette, au grand dam de mes pères qui passaient me voir de temps en temps, me forçant à manger un peu. Mais au bout de ma énième barre de céréales, j'en pouvais plus de rester coucher. Je pris une douche et pris la décision de faire un peu de rangement. Tout d'abord du tri dans ma penderie. Il y avait là dedans des trucs que je ne mettais plus depuis le lycée. En défaisant ma valise, et oui, je ne l'avais toujours pas ouverte (!), j'étais tombée sur mon portable. Dernière connexion avec le monde extérieur…voilà pourquoi ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était éteint. Il me fallu plus d'une dizaine de minute pour décider de le remettre en marche. Et ce que je redoutais se confirma quand, à peine allumé, il se mit à clignoter de tous les côtés. Ma messagerie était saturée, et j'avais des textos à lire, à n'en plus finir. Ecouter les messages c'était vraiment trop dur pour le moment, donc, après mettre installé confortablement sur mon lit, j'entrepris de lire tous mes textos…  
Il y en avait des tas de Kurt les premiers étaient compatissants et réconfortants, les suivants étaient des demandes de nouvelles, et, devant mes non réponses, les derniers étaient carrément…Kurt ! Il me faisait passer pour la pire des amies en ne lui donnant pas de nouvelle. Il y en avait aussi de Mercedes, Sam, Brittany et Artie. Ils avaient été tous bien veillant. Santana, elle, m'en avait envoyé quelques uns, et c'était du tout Santana… Elle critiquait les critiques, menaçait de leur envoyer ses amis Latino et se décernait à elle seule le droit d'être méchante dans les critiques me concernant. Rien d'étonnant ! Mr Schuster m'avait envoyé des messages de réconfort, et s'attendait à avoir de mes nouvelles. Et puis il y en avait un, un seul de Finn…  
Finn… On était passé du stade « fous amoureux », à « ne m'adresse plus la parole » en si peu de temps. Mais c'était difficile de tirer un trait sur notre histoire…et puis je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Nos chemins s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui nous liait. Et puis, il y avait eu, bien sûr, le mariage de Mr Schuster où là… ça n'avait aucun sens… mais lors de cette soirée, nous avions simplement envi d'être ensemble, comme si rien ne comptait autour. On s'appelait de temps en temps, rarement… La dernière fois que l'on s'était vu, c'était à Thanksgiving. La famille Hummel-Hudson avait décidé d'organiser le repas de Thanksgiving et nous nous étions tous retrouvé, enfin tous ceux qui avaient pu venir cette fois-ci, autour des parents de Finn et Kurt. Mes pères et la mère de Santana s'étaient joints à nous. Nous avions passé une très bonne soirée, mais…en ce qui concerne Finn et moi, nous n'avions échangé que quelques banalités. Ah ! Et puis il y avait eu son message pour la bonne année. J'étais en représentation mais il avait laissé, sur ma messagerie, ses vœux pour la nouvelle année, me souhaitant d'être heureuse et de poursuivre mes rêves… Super ! On en était où quatre mois plus tard ?  
Donc, son texto… Lui, au moins, avait fait simple : « ça va ? ». C'était il y a presque dix jours…au moins, il ne m'en voulait pas de ne pas lui avoir répondu.  
Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer…ou par qui ? Devais-je faire simple et appeler Mercedes ou Santana ? Ou devais-je m'infliger la colère et les inquiétudes de Kurt ? Allez, courage, Berry ! Allons-y pour Kurt.  
« Oh mon Dieu ! T'es pas morte ? » avait-il hurlé en décrochant !  
Kurt et son extravagance…mais c'était à peu près ça, j'étais morte de l'intérieur, et morte de honte d'avoir inquiété mon meilleur ami.  
« Désolée Kurt, j'aurai du appeler plus tôt »  
C'était un bon début, commencer par des excuses…  
« Rachel ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! J'ai appelé partout à L.A, mais on m'a dit que t'étais parti. T'es où là ? »  
Allez prend toi la vérité en pleine face, et annonce-le…  
« Ici…à Lima… » Je du me concentrer pour ne pas pleurer.  
« Mais c'est super ! On va pouvoir passé du temps ensemble » Super ? Il rigole là j'espère… « Rejoins-moi au Breadsticks, tu dois avoir des tas de choses à me dire… »  
Il fallait que je l'arrête…  
« C'est pas possible pour le moment…heu, j'ai des tas de choses à faire là maintenant ! » Possible non ? « Je te rappelle dès que je peux hein ? » Alors convainquant, ou non ?  
« Dommage…mais bon, on va avoir le temps de se voir, maintenant ? » Vas-y, remets-en un couche… Heureusement que je connaissais Kurt et qu'il était mon ami, sinon je jurerais qu'il me torturait volontairement.  
« Oui, Kurt, on passera du temps ensemble… Je dois te laisser là. Mais je te rappelle, ok ? »  
« Ok. Tu m'as manqué Rachel, tu sais ? » Contrôle tes larmes…  
« Tu m'as manqué aussi Kurt… »  
Voilà, ça c'était fait… Je n'aimais pas mentir, hormis s'il le fallait pour obtenir un rôle ou pour tout autre chose du show bisness. Mais là, j'étais incapable de voir qui que ce soit…  
Je pris un peu de temps pour répondre à tous les autres. Je m'étais décidé pour un message assez vague, n'en dévoilant ni trop, ni pas assez pour éviter les questions en retour.  
« Merci pour vos messages de réconfort. Je me repose au calme. J'espère vous voir bientôt. Je vous embrasse, Rachel. » Envoyés !  
Voilà, ça c'était fait. Mais pour Finn… Il ne m'avait pas envoyé de message de réconfort, il savait trop bien que ça ne servait à rien. Il n'avait rien dit des critiques faites par la presse, probablement parce qu'il ne les avait pas lu. Il était le seul à m'avoir posé la question de but en blanc, à savoir, comme j'allais… Bonne question ! Je n'arrivais déjà pas à répondre à la question pour moi-même, alors trouver quoi dire à Finn, c'était peine perdu ! Je remettais ça à plus tard…


	3. Chapter 2

J'avais décidé d'attendre mes pères de leur retour du travail, en préparant le diner. Je savais que j'allais leur faire plaisir. Trois jours que j'étais rentré et aucun vrai repas prit en famille. Mes pères savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de me forcer à quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient attendu patiemment, mais là, il fallait quand même que je fasse un effort. J'allais avoir 21 ans, je ne pouvais pas me comporter avec eux comme si j'en avais encore 16. Donc, j'avais cuisiné ce qui leur faisait plaisir. De beaux filets de saumon avec des tagliatelles et quelques branches d'épinards. C'était notre plat familial préféré. Et la surprise fut au rendez vous quand mes pères arrivèrent. La table était dressée, et la maison sentait bon la cuisine. Nous avons partagé ce repas comme s'il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, bien que ce soit faux.  
« Tu sais, chérie, ton père et moi sommes ravis de t'avoir à la maison »  
« Hiram ! »  
Mon père réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, et sa maladresse me fit sourire.  
« Heu, non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais tu sais… »  
Bien sûr que je savais…moi aussi ça me faisait du bien d'être avec eux.  
« Ne vous en faites pas… Je suis contente d'être avec vous aussi. »  
« Et… ? »  
Ça y est, on y était… Autant mon père Hiram savait plus facilement dévoiler ses sentiments, autant Leroy, mon autre père, allait toujours droit au but. Donc…et… ?  
« Je ne sais pas… »  
C'était vrai, je ne savais pas. Ni quoi faire, ni comment… Et en avais-je seulement la force… ?  
« Il va me falloir un peu de temps, je pense... »  
« Prends tout ton temps, chérie. T'es ici chez toi, et on ne se plaindra jamais de t'avoir au près de nous. N'est ce pas Leroy ? »  
« Non bien sûr, tu fais ce que tu veux, chérie… c'est aussi ta maison ici…»  
La deuxième fois, ça faisait un peu moins mal… Le dîner se passa sereinement et il n'y eut pas eu de nouvelle question gênante. Pour ne pas rompre à nos traditions familiales nous avions décidé de passer le reste de la soirée devant une comédie musical. Et même si j'en avais des dizaines de préférées, la seule pouvant me faire sourire en de telles circonstances, c'était Mamma Mia !

On en était à un peu plus de la moitié du film quand on sonna à la porte. Trop bien calés sous leur couverture, mes pères ne firent pas le moindre geste. Après tout, je connaissais ce film par cœur…et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je ne pouvais pas le repasser demain pour voir le moment raté. J'allais donc ouvrir la porte pour voir qui dérangeait notre soirée familiale. Mais quand, en ouvrant la porte, je vis le regard noir de Finn, je regrettais déjà d'être sortit de mon état végétatif.  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est Kurt qui m'apprend que tu es de retour à Lima ? »  
Ok…bonsoir…désolé de vous déranger…non ! Oublier les bonnes manières. Sympa les retrouvailles… Mais après tout je l'avais peut être mérité… Je le laissais entrer, vu que, de toute façon, cette discussion ne pouvait pas se passer sur le pas de la porte. Je jetais un coup d'œil au salon et vit mes pères retournés en notre direction.  
« Bonsoir Finn »  
« Désolé de vous déranger, mais… »  
Eux avaient le droit aux excuses…  
« Pas de problème mon garçon ! » Mes pères étaient plutôt cool et Finn le savait bien.  
Je pris Finn par la main et l'entraîna à l'étage pour continuer cette discussion dans ma chambre. J'étais à peine entré dans la chambre que Finn recommençait avec ces questions pour le moins…  
« Pourquoi tu as donné de tes nouvelles à tout le monde et pas à moi ? »  
…mais j'en savais rien !  
« Ecoute, je voulais le faire, mais… » Et oui mais quoi ?  
« T'avais pas besoin de m'écrire un roman ! »  
Bon, ok, fallait qu'on se calme. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'énerver en ce moment. Je m'assis sur mon lit, attendant qu'il en fasse autant, mais il se planta le dos collé à mon armoire, droit devant moi. Je repris beaucoup plus calmement.  
« Tu veux savoir comment je vais…et bien je sais pas. » Ba voilà, au moins c'était la vérité. « Je savais pas quoi te dire, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas répondu… ».  
Je vis Finn se calmer lui aussi et prendre une grande inspiration.  
« Ouais…»  
Finn vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
« Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé… ? »  
Allez, fallait crever l'abcès. Je lui expliquais donc mon aventure à Los Angeles, et le désastre de ma série That's so Rachel. Ce qui se voulait innovant, humoristique et décalé, c'était avéré ringard, offensant et déplacé. La série avait était descendu et le deuxième épisode, pourtant tourné, n'avait même pas été diffusé. Mon producteur avait été viré de la chaîne en me disant de blâmer mes partenaires et de me remettre de cet échec.  
« Le pilot était si nul que ça ? »  
« Une horreur… » Même moi j'avais trouvé ça nul. « Et encore, les critiques ont été bien plus dures que ça ! »  
« Kurt m'en a fait lire quelques-unes… » Ba voilà, Finn savait ce que L.A pensait de moi. « …mais c'est la série qu'ils ont descendu, pas toi ! »  
« Elle porte mon nom, Finn. C'est mon histoire qui était porté à l'écran… »  
« Et alors ? Ton histoire, ce n'est pas un seul épisode ? » Il était mignon, mais…ça ne m'aidait pas.  
« Ouais ba en tout cas, maintenant, y'à plus d'histoire à raconter… » Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, lasse de revivre tout ça.  
Finn se tourna vers moi et s'installa en tailleur.  
« Et New York ? »  
Fallait vraiment aborder le sujet ? Bien sûr, c'était Finn. C'était lui qui m'avait envoyé à New York… Je venais de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas que mes producteurs que j'avais déçu, mais aussi probablement Finn. Il s'était sacrifié, enfin c'était comme ça que je le voyais, pour que je puisse vivre mes rêves à New York…et j'avais tout gâché.  
« J'y ai plus ma place… »  
« Encore moins ici » Il avait peut être raison…mais où était ma place ?  
On a continué de discuter une bonne partie de la nuit. On a parlé du Glee Club, et de ce que Finn faisait depuis que Sue en avait décidé sa dissolution. Avec l'aide de Burt, qui avait toujours sa place au congrès, il avait mit en place des cours optionnels pour les élèves souhaitant étudier les arts du spectacle. Tout ça était en dehors du parcours scolaire, et Sue ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Les élèves le faisaient sur la base du volontariat. Il n'avait pas fait d'audition…et avait prit tous les élèves postulant. Ça avait été un peu dur au début, car certains n'avaient vraiment aucun talent. Mais en travaillant bien, tous avaient réussit à former une super chorale. Finn avait l'air fier de ce qu'il avait fait avec ces adolescents. C'était plaisant de voir Finn parler de lui comme ça…

C'est une discussion dans le couloir menant à ma chambre, qui me sortit de mon sommeil. J'étais vraiment bien ce matin. J'avais bien dormit, sans rêver ou ne penser à quelconque événements survenus les semaines passées. J'ouvris les yeux et essayais d'écouter ce qui se disait derrière ma porte de chambre. Bien que j'aie reconnu les voix de Finn et de mon père Hiram, je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mais ? Si Finn discutait avec mon père, c'était qu'il avait passé la nuit ici ?  
A quelle heure avait on arrêter de parler ? Je n'en avais aucune idée… Je décidais de sortir du lit et d'aller vérifier par moi-même. Mais à peine les pieds posés au sol, Finn ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et fut étonné de me voir debout.  
« On t'a réveillé ? »  
« Oh non… » Un peu quand même…  
« Faut que j'aille travailler… tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » me demandait-il en enfilant sa veste.  
Autre chose que rester au lit ? Heu…  
« Je sais pas… Peut être que je vais appeler Kurt et le laisser décider pour moi ?! »  
« Excellente idée… ! » De toute façon je n'en avais pas d'autre. « Kurt va être fou de joie, tu lui as vraiment manqué ! »  
Kurt m'avait manqué aussi. La vie avec lui à New York était vraiment géniale. Il était le colocataire idéal. Toujours aux petits soins, accros au rangement et toujours partant pour une soirée.  
La sonnerie du portable de Finn nous interrompit.  
« Allo, allo ! […] Non ça va… […] Oui je sais mais je vais y aller directement. » Finn rougit et me regarda bizarrement. « Heu…oui. […] D'accord, je lui dis. » Il raccrocha en rigolant. « Ma mère t'embrasse… »  
Je rougis à mon tour « Pour cette nuit… »  
« T'inquiète pas, j'ai su me tenir. J'ai dormit dans le fauteuil ! » se justifia-t-il en rigolant.  
Oh ba, le contraire m'aurait pas déplu… Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?  
« Non…je voulais dire…ça m'a fait du bien de parler ! »  
« Bien ! » Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et sortit de ma chambre.  
Bien ? Heu…bien ?

* * *

Alors ?! Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Chapter 3

Après avoir prit une douche et m'être changée, j'ai téléphoné à Kurt, et comme me l'avait dit Finn, il avait sauté de joie. Une heure après j'étais déjà dans les boutiques avec Kurt. Il avait réussit à me faire rire avec ses extravagances. J'aimais sa folie, parfois insouciante et innocente, mais c'était cette pureté qui le rendait si exceptionnel. Kurt m'avait donné des nouvelles de la NYADA. Après sa deuxième année, il avait décidé de se diriger vers l'encadrement et la production. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire…mettre en avant des artistes et les manager. J'étais un peu étonné parce que je croyais que, comme moi, il rêvait d'être sur scène, au cœur de l'attention. Mais il m'avait confessé que c'était trop de pression, et qu'il n'avait pas la force de lutter dans cette jungle infernale de Broadway. En revanche, il se sentait les capacités de mener à bien des spectacles. Et c'est vrai, sa production de Peter Pan avait été vraiment bien. C'était un spectacle de qualité et surtout il y avait mit toute son âme et ça s'était senti. Kurt était une personne formidable, et j'étais heureuse qu'il puisse s'épanouir à la NYADA. Pour cette dernière année, il lui fallait produire un mémoire et il n'avait presque plus de cours obligatoire. Donc il passait la plupart de son temps à Lima, et trouvait ça mieux pour travailler. Il partageait beaucoup de temps avec Finn. D'ailleurs à la pause déjeunée, Kurt s'empressa de me demander si j'avais des nouvelles de Finn.  
« Il a débarqué chez moi hier soir… »  
Kurt failli s'étouffer en mangeant son burger.  
« Ché ché toi quya paché laoui ! » J'ai rien compris… Kurt finit sa bouchée. « C'est chez toi qu'il a passé la nuit ? » Kurt sourit « Et… ? »  
« Et on a discuté. »  
« Toute la nuit ? »  
« Toute la nuit. »  
Si je lui avais dit qu'à un moment on s'était endormi, il m'aurait assommé de questions à n'en plus finir. Fallait que je trouve un moyen de changer de sujet avant que…  
« Finn était super inquiet… » Trop tard… ! « Depuis que t'es parti à L.A, on avait plus beaucoup de nouvelles, et tu connais Finn, il dit rien mais…il était inquiet. »  
Plus besoin de s'inquiéter maintenant, L.A était loin et moi à Lima. Kurt continua à parler de Finn. Leur relation s'était renforcée depuis que Kurt était revenu après l'été. Finn lui donnait un coup de main pour son mémoire et Kurt, en retour, donnait des conseils pour le Glee Club. J'étais intrigué par ce que les New Directions étaient devenus, alors quand Kurt m'a proposé de passer à McKinley pour aller assister à une répétition, je n'ai pas hésité deux secondes.

McKinley n'avait pas changé même si le règne de Sylvester rendait l'ambiance dans les couloirs très particulière. On prit cinq minutes pour aller saluer Sam, devenu le Co-entraineur des Titans. Puis on passa devant l'ancienne salle du Glee Club et se fut très étrange de la voir transformée en salle informatique.  
« Sylvester a prit cette salle, mais Finn s'est battu pour garder l'auditorium. »  
Je suivais donc Kurt jusqu'à l'auditorium. Quand on y entra, je fus étonnée de voir autant de monde sur scène. Nous, nous n'étions que douze et la scène nous paraissait immense. Là je ne sais pas combien ils étaient mais la scène me parut bien plus petite. Kurt me tira par le bras et nous nous asseyions tout en haut pour ne pas gêner la répétition. Kurt m'expliqua vite fait que Finn avait du s'adapter au nombre d'élèves s'étant inscrit au Glee Club. Tous n'étaient pas de bons chanteurs mais Finn avait fait en sorte que tous y aient une place. Le Glee Club comptait donc des chanteurs, mais aussi des danseurs et des musiciens. Je comptais vite fait leur nombre sur scène et en conclu qu'ils étaient un peu plus du double de nous. Mr Schuster avait parfois du mal à nous gérer, je plaignais Finn qui devait gérer vingt-cinq élèves. Finn prenait son temps et mettait en place tout le monde avant de descendre et les laisser chanter.

[You'll be in my heart – Phil Collins]

Come stop your crying / Arrête tes pleurs  
It will be alright / Ca sera très bien  
Just take my hand / Prends simplement ma main  
Hold it tight / Serre la fort  
I will protect you / Je te protègerai  
From all around you / De tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi  
I will be here / Je serai là  
Don't you cry / Ne pleure pas

For one so small / Pour quelque chose de si petit  
You seem so strong / Tu as l'air si forte  
My arms will hold you / Mes bras te serreront  
Keep you safe and warm / Te gardant en sureté et au chaud  
This bond between us / Ce lien entre nous  
Can't be broken / Ne peut pas être brisé  
I will be here / Je serai là  
Don't you cry / Ne pleure pas

'Cause you'll be in my heart / Parce que tu seras dans mon coeur  
Yes, you'll be in my heart / Oui, tu seras dans mon coeur  
From this day on / A partir de ce jour  
Now and forever more / Maintenant et pour l'éternité  
You'll be in my heart / Tu seras dans mon coeur  
No matter what they say / Peu importe ce qu'ils disent  
You'll be here in my heart / Tu seras ici dans mon coeur,  
Always / Toujours

Why can't they understand / Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas  
The way we feel / Ce que nous ressentons  
They just don't trust / Ils ne peuvent juste pas croire  
What they can't explain / Ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas expliquer  
I know we're different / Je sais qu'on est différent mais  
But deep inside us / Au plus profond de nous  
We're not that different at all / Nous ne sommes pas du tout différents

And you'll be in my heart / Et tu seras dans mon coeur  
Yes, you'll be in my heart / Oui tu seras dans mon coeur  
From this day on / A partir de ce jour  
Now and forever more / Maintenant et pour l'éternité

'Cause you'll be in my heart / Parce que tu seras dans mon coeur  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart / Crois moi, tu seras dans mon coeur  
I'll be there from this day on / A partir de ce jour, je serais la  
Now and forever more / Maintenant et pour l'éternité  
Always / Toujours

Waouh, j'étais impressionnée. Ils étaient bons, même très bons. Tout était en place, c'était rythmé, pas une fausse note, et quand à la chorégraphie c'était plus qu'au point ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'en attendait Finn, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'à notre époque nous ayons été capables de faire aussi bien en répétition. Finn, lui, avait l'air satisfait bien qu'il commenta un peu la batterie qu'il voulait plus entendre.  
« Si vous me faites la même chose la semaine prochaine je vous garanti qu'on ramène un trophée de plus ! »  
La semaine prochaine ? Ah mais oui, c'était déjà l'époque des Régionales. C'était la troisième année que Finn était à la tête du Glee Club et même si, à la fin de l'année dernière, Sylvester lui avait supprimé toutes les subventions, Finn s'accrochait à le maintenir en vie. J'étais prête à parier que, cette année, il irait décrocher une place aux Nationales. Quelques élèves finirent par repérer notre présence et je senti plusieurs regards se poser sur moi. Finn s'en aperçu et fit un break pour venir nous voir.  
« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? »  
« Juste le début de la chanson. Pas mal tes nouveaux arrangements… ! » le félicita Kurt.  
« T'as aimé ? »  
Je voyais dans le regard de Finn que mon opinion avait l'air d'être importante pour lui.  
« Beaucoup ! »  
« Vous voulez voir le reste ? » Finn nous entraina vers les premiers rangs et interpella ses élèves.  
« S'il vous plait, laissez moi vous présenter en personne, Rachel Berry, qui a commencé sur cette scène avant d'aller fouler les planches de Broadway ! »  
Ok, pas la peine d'en faire tant… Ses élèves avaient l'air tout excité de ma présence.  
« Si ça vous dit de continuer devant elle, on va finir le programme des Régionales… ! »  
Les News Direction se remirent en place rapidement tandis que nous prîmes place au premier rang.  
« Tu vas voir, la suivante c'est ma préférée… ! » Kurt avait l'air surexcité.  
Dès les premières notes, je compris que c'était encore une chanson de Phil Collins. Finn avait choisit de présenter que du Phil Collins…c'était bien joué.

[Another day in Paradise - Phil Collins]

She calls out to the man on the street / Elle interpelle l'homme dans la rue  
Sir, can you help me ? / Monsieur, pouvez-vous m'aider ?  
It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep, / Il fait froid, et je n'ai nulle part où dormir  
Is there somewhere you can tell me ? / Y a-t-il un endroit que vous pouvez m'indiquer ?

He walks on, doesn't look back / Il continue de marcher, ne regarde pas derrière lui  
He pretends he can't hear her / Il fait comme s'il ne l'entendait pas  
Starts to whistle as he crosses the street / Il commence à siffloter tout en traversant la rue  
Seems embarrassed to be there / Il semble embarrassé d'être là

Oh, think twice, it's another day for / Oh, penses-y deux fois, c'est un autre jour pour  
You and me in paradise / Toi et moi au paradis  
Oh, think twice, it's just another day for you, / Oh, penses-y à deux fois, ce n'est qu' un autre jour pour toi,  
You and me in paradise / Toi et moi au paradis

Oh, Lord, is there nothing more anybody can do ? / Oh, Mon Dieu, n'y a-t-il rien d'autre que l'on puisse faire ?  
Oh, Lord, there must be something you can say / Oh, Mon Dieu, il doit y avoir quelque chose que vous pouvez dire

You can tell from the lines on her face / Vous pouvez lire sur les traits de son visage  
You can see that she's been there / Vous pouvez voir qu'elle est passée par là

Probably been moved on from every place / Elle a probablement encore changé d' endroit  
'Cause she didn't fit in there / Car elle ne s'y adaptait pas

Oh, think twice, it's another day for / Oh, penses-y deux fois, c'est un autre jour pour  
You and me in paradise / Toi et moi au paradis  
Oh, think twice, it's just another day for you, / Oh, penses-y à deux fois, ce n'est qu' un autre jour pour toi,  
You and me in paradise / Toi et moi au paradis

J'en avais des frissons. C'était tellement enivrant. Kurt avait raison, elle était superbe cette chanson. Les deux solistes étaient tellement en accord que j'aurai juré qu'ils étaient en couple. Franchement, deux solistes et dix-huit cœurs c'était donner sa place aux New Directions au milieu des grandes chorales ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'étaient devenues les Vocal Adrenaline et autres Aural Intensity mais elles devaient vraiment redouter les New Directions. En plus, les musiciens étaient vraiment talentueux.  
Ils enchainèrent rapidement avec leur dernière chanson.  
« C'est celle-là ma préférée… » me murmura Finn à l'oreille. Un frisson me parcourut le dos et électrisa tous mes sens. Il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas quitter la chorale des yeux et ne pas vaciller.

[Come with me – Phil Collins]

I'll try to make the sun shine brighter for you / J'essayerai de rendre l'éclat du soleil plus lumineux pour toi  
I will even play the fool if it makes you smile / Je ferai même l'imbécile si ça te fait sourire  
I'll try to make you laugh if there's a tear in your eye / J'essayerai de te faire rire s'il y a une larme dans tes yeux  
After all is said / Maintenant que tout est dit  
After all is done / Maintenant que tout est fait  
I'd do anything for you / Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi

Come with me, close your eyes / Viens avec moi, fermes les yeux  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright / Prends ma main, tout ira bien  
Don't be scared, don't be shy / N'ai pas peur, ne sois pas timide  
Lift your head it's gonna be alright / Relève la tête, ça ce passera bien

I'll try to make the stars shine brighter / J'essayerai de rendre l'éclat des étoiles plus lumineux  
For you / Pour toi  
And I'll take you on my shoulders, hold you way up high / Et je te monterai sur mes épaules, t'emmènerai très haut  
I'll even chase the rainbow hanging in the sky / Je poursuiverai même l'arc-en-ciel suspendu dans le ciel  
Cos after all is said / Car maintenant que tout est dit  
After all is done / Maintenant que tout est fait  
I'd do anything for you / Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi

Come with me, close your eyes / Viens avec moi, fermes les yeux  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright / Prends ma main, tout ira bien  
Don't be scared, don't be shy / N'ai pas peur, ne sois pas timide  
Lift your head it's gonna be alright / Relève la tête, ça ce passera bien

I'll try to make the days last longer for you / J'essayerai de faire durer plus longtemps les jours pour toi  
From the daybreak, 'til the sunset, 'til the end of time / De l'aube, jusqu'au coucher du soleil, jusqu'à la fin des temps  
I'll try keep you safe, away from the heartache / Je te garderai en sécurité, loin du chagrin d'amour  
Cos when all is said / Car maintenant que tout est dit  
And when all is done / Maintenant que tout est fait  
I'd do anything for you / Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi

Come with me, close your eyes / Viens avec moi, fermes les yeux  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright / Prends ma main, tout ira bien  
Don't be scared, don't be shy / N'ai pas peur, ne sois pas timide  
Lift your head it's gonna be alright / Relève la tête, ça ce passera bien

Je ne réalisais qu'à la fin de la chanson que j'avais mit ma main dans celle de Finn. Et il était pour moi impossible de la retirer. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il la serrait fort, et ensuite, parce que je n'en n'avais pas envie. Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant cette chanson, je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais je me sentais bien… C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis un moment. Je n'avais plus peur, je n'étais plus triste…j'étais juste bien, et si une élève n'était pas venu interrompre ce moment, j'aurai voulu qu'il dure beaucoup plus longtemps, tellement j'étais bien.  
« Mademoiselle Berry, dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé. »  
« C'était…parfait ! » Je ne trouvais pas d'autre mot, et ça avait l'air de lui convenir.  
Finn, qui tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne, se tourna vers moi, le regard interrogateur.  
« C'est vrai ? T'as trouvé ça bien ? »  
Il en était touchant, tellement cette chorale lui tenait à cœur.  
« Finn, je viens de le dire, c'était parfait ! Ce medley de Phil Collins…c'est un excellent choix. »  
« J'ai pensé que tous se retrouveraient sur ces chansons, aussi bien les chanteurs, les musiciens et les danseurs… »  
« Et tu as eu raison. Je suis sûre que vous allez tous les battre ! »  
Finn semblait soulagé par mes commentaires.  
« Tu veux pas faire partie du jury ? Ça nous aiderait bien ! » dit-il en rigolant alors que la sonnerie retentit.  
Depuis ce matin, et grâce à la présence de Kurt et Finn, je me surpris à rire. Finn se leva, lâcha ma main et alla sur scène voir ses élèves qui commençaient à se disperser pour aller à leur prochain cours. Kurt se leva et se planta devant moi.  
« La scène est libre… On se fait un duo de Diva ? »  
La proposition et l'enthousiasme de Kurt me gênèrent. J'étais incapable de monter sur scène et encore moins de chanter. Kurt vit ma gêne et je lu dans son regard un sentiment que, rarement, je n'avais vu dans ses yeux : de l'inquiétude.  
« Rachel, tu ne vas pas arrêter de chanter ? » Finn avait du entendre sa question car je le vit se retourner et attendre une réponse de ma part.  
Je n'avais pas pu répondre à la question de Kurt, j'avais préféré changer de sujet et re-féliciter Finn pour son travail avec les New directions. La question de Kurt me trotta quand même, dans la tête, tout au long du reste de la journée.


	5. Chapter 4

Nous avons continué notre journée shopping et Kurt était à la maison quand mes pères rentrèrent du travail. Kurt avait du manigancer quelque chose car après quelques messes basses que j'ai surprises dans le salon, mes pères se sont éclipsés pour une soirée en tête à tête, me laissant "aux bons soins" de Kurt. Une bonne heure après, je compris ce qui se passait quand j'ai vu débarquer chez moi Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Santana et Finn.  
« Soirée no limite ! » avait annoncé Santana en passant le pas de la porte levant bien haut des bouteilles d'alcool.  
Ça faisait un moment que Kurt avait envie de faire cette petite soirée, et il se faisait une joie que l'on se retrouve tous. Mercedes était à Lima depuis quelques jours pour profiter de sa famille avant de partir en tournée sur la côte Ouest, et Santana faisait des allers-retours entre New York et Lima en fonction des castings qu'elle passait. Blaine, lui, ba…je sais pas trop ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'était plus à la NYADA car il avait échoué à ses examens de première année. Je pense qu'il était rentré, lui aussi, sur Lima afin d'être aux côtés de Kurt. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, je suis sûre qu'il attendait beaucoup de sa relation avec Kurt. Enfin bref, je les avais autour de moi et c'est tout ce qui comptait. J'avoue que ça me faisait du bien d'être entourée et je me mis à regretter de ne pas l'avoir souhaité plus tôt. Blaine et Mercedes étaient passés chez le traiteur et avaient ramené de la nourriture italienne pour le dîner. C'était vraiment sympa d'être ensemble, en plus, aucun d'eux n'aborda le sujet Los Angeles. On passait un super moment quand Finn quitta la table et se rendit dehors. Personne, à part moi, n'y fit vraiment attention. Tous écoutaient plutôt Sam faire le pitre avec ses imitations.  
J'étais dans la cuisine en train de préparer les glaces pour le dessert quand je vis Kurt rejoindre Finn dehors. Je ne les voyais pas très bien mais ça n'avait pas l'air de bien se passer. Kurt faisait les cents pas, tout en parlant et agitant les mains, alors que Finn le regardait à peine. On aurait dit qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas. Finn était bizarre depuis le début de la soirée. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dit un mot, et avait refusé de boire une goutte d'alcool prétextant qu'il ferait le chauffeur pour raccompagner tout le monde. Je décidais d'aller voir et en m'approchant de la porte, j'entendis Finn parler sèchement à Kurt.  
« Et si ça marche pas ? »  
Je ne compris pas bien le reste de la discussion mais vit Kurt revenir et entrer dans la maison l'air un peu dépité. Il s'avança vers moi et me montra Finn d'un coup d'œil.  
« T'aventures pas là bas, c'est risqué ! »  
Tant pis, j'y allais quand même ! Fallait que je sache ce qui se passait avec Finn. J'arrivais sur la terrasse et me planta à côté de lui.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? »  
« J'prends l'air… je rentre, si tu veux être tranquille. »  
« Nan, c'est toi que je cherchais. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Finn me regarda étonné. « Tout le monde s'amuse, même moi ! Et toi, on a du mal à te faire dire un mot… »  
Finn regarda le ciel, soupira mais ne dit rien.  
« Très bien ! Je commençais enfin à me sentir bien, merci de venir gâcher tout ça ! » J'allais pour rentrer à l'intérieur quand Finn me rattrapa par le bras.  
« J'aime pas te voir mal… »  
Finn était vraiment bizarre. Il fallait vraiment que je le rasure, je me sentais bien, et c'était la réalité.  
« Mais ça va ! Et c'est grâce à vous ! C'est assez étrange, parce qu'il y a encore trois jours je voyais Lima comme le pire endroit où je pouvais me trouver, mais…maintenant je m'y sens bien. »  
Finn me sourit. Enfin !  
« Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. C'est tellement agréable de ne plus avoir cette boule dans la gorge, et… »  
Finn se tourna vers moi et me coupa la parole.  
« Et quand tu te sentiras prête, tu rechanteras. »  
Heu…pardon ? « C'est pas une question ? »  
« C'en n'était pas une ! » Il avait l'air si sûr de ce qu'il disait.  
« Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »  
Finn s'avança et saisit doucement mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Parce que je te connais, Rachel Berry… ! Et je sais que tu vas rechanter… » Finn avait réussit à me troubler. Ses doigts avaient glissés sur ma joue et… C'était très étrange ce qui était en train de se passer. J'aurai juré que Finn était en train de flirter, enfin… si ça ne m'avait pas parût si naturel.  
« J'espère être juste là pour voir ça ! »  
Je ne pouvais pas quitter son regard. Ça me faisait tellement de bien de le voir me regarder comme ça. Je voyais dans ces yeux une force si tranquille qui me donnait envie de le croire. Je laissais Finn avancer son visage près du mien, et je n'attendais que de goûter une nouvelle fois au goût de ces lèvres.  
« Vous pouvez pas attendre qu'on soit parti pour faire ça ? »  
Mon dieu ! On a fait un bond tous les deux. On aurait dit qu'on s'était prit une décharge électrique. Santana était dans l'entre bâillement de la porte et visiblement, elle était satisfaite de son effet.  
« Bon et bien puisque vous ne faites rien d'intéressant, vous pourriez ramener vos p'tits derrières potelés à l'intérieur ? On va passer aux choses sérieuses ! »  
J'aurai, volontiers, laissé Finn la tuer si j'avais su que personne ne prendrait la relève. Derrière elle, se trouvaient Kurt et Mercedes, amusés par la situation. On rentrait, donc, dans la maison et on laissa Santana nous dévoiler son plan. Elle proposa un jeu et nous nous mîmes d'accord pour un Jeopardy!. Blaine avait voulu poser les questions et Santana refaire les règles du jeu. Pas question d'argent, en revanche à chaque mauvaise réponse, un shoot d'alcool.  
On avait tiré les équipes au sort : Kurt et moi, Mercedes et Sam, et Finn et Santana. Très vite Mercedes et Sam furent éliminés et grâce à l'alcool, ils le prirent plutôt bien. Kurt et moi avions une petite avance mais lorsque la série de questions sur le sport arriva, on perdit toute notre avance. Finn ne laissait même pas Blaine finir les questions, qu'il avait déjà les réponses. Santana s'amusait à faire boire Kurt et vu qu'un rien lui suffisait pour danser sur les tables…imaginez à la fin du jeu ! Forcément Santana s'arrangea pour que la finale nous oppose, Finn et moi. L'alcool me chauffait pas mal les joues, alors que Finn n'avait bu qu'à peine un verre, mais je comptais ne pas me laisser impressionner. Nous faisions match nul au bout de trois questions quand je fis ma première erreur. Waterloo : bataille perdue ou gagnée par Napoléon ? Ce n'est pas Mercedes et Santana qui m'aidèrent en hurlant à tue tête la chanson d'ABBA. Je répondis au pif et forcément c'était à côté… Sam se précipita pour me servir un verre que j'eu grand mal à terminer. La question suivante était pour Finn, et elle me fut fatale. Blaine avait à peine commencé à la lire que je vis Finn faire son petit sourire en coin. Impossible de le trouver craquant quand je compris que la question posée portait sur le football ! Je croyais que les questions sport étaient déjà passées ? Comment pouvait-il y en avoir encore une en finale ? Pff…et bien voilà, je n'avais plus qu'à admettre ma défaite… Finn me fit "cadeau" du dernier verre, trouvant que j'en avais déjà absorbé plus que ce que mon corps pouvait supporter, et il n'avait pas tord.  
Blaine, quasiment sobre, décida de ramener Mercedes et Sam. Ils partirent en premier. Santana, elle, dormait chez moi. Elle l'avait décidé dès le début de la soirée et puis au stade où elle en était, personne ne pouvait la laisser rentrer dans cet état chez ses parents. Ils étaient assez conservateurs, et du coup, beaucoup moins cool que les nôtres. Finn essaya de réveiller Kurt qui s'était endormi sur mes genoux. Il n'avait même pas réagit au fait que Santana et moi nous nous amusions à lui coller du pop-corn dans les cheveux. On aurait aimé voir sa tête à son réveil !  
Mes pères rentrèrent vers deux heures du matin et nous firent signe de ne pas tarder à nous coucher. Ils aidèrent Santana à mettre Kurt dans la voiture de Finn car j'avais demandé à rester seule avec lui. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse une chose...  
« Je suis sûre que tu as triché ! »  
J'étais grimpée sur la première marche de l'escalier et donc juste à la hauteur de Finn, prête à l'affronter. Mais Finn me sourit.  
« Tu supportes toujours pas de perdre… ! »  
Oh ça non ! « Surtout quand le combat n'est pas loyal. »  
« Tu aura les idées un peu plus claires, demain… » Finn me prit dans ses bras « …en attendant, au lit, la perdante ! »  
Il allait remuer le couteau dans la plaie longtemps ? Mais je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou le fait d'être dans ses bras, mais je n'avais plus du tout envie de lutter. Il monta les escaliers et m'emmena dans ma chambre. Finn me posa sur mon lit et commença à enlever mes ballerines. Il déposa une couverture sur mes jambes et s'assit au bord du lit.  
« On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé ? »  
J'étais un peu embrumée, mais c'est vrai que j'avais passé une super soirée.  
« J'ai de supers amis ! » Je ne l'avais pas déjà dit ça, plus tôt ?  
« Tu les mérites tous »  
« Et puis je t'ai, toi… »  
De tous, Finn était celui qui comptait le plus pour moi, depuis toujours.  
« Je serai toujours là pour toi »  
« Tu me le promets ? »  
« Je te le promets »  
Et là je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je me suis redressée et je l'ai embrassé. C'était comme un reflexe et Finn n'avait pas eu l'air surpris. Embrasser Finn ça m'avait toujours fait cet effet là. C'était enivrant, et pourtant j'avais déjà eu ma dose. J'aurai aimé que ce baiser dure encore mais ma tête était tellement lourde qu'il fallait que je m'allonge. Finn remonta la couverture sur moi et me déposa un dernier baiser sur le front. Impossible de savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite, c'était le trou noir.


	6. Chapter 5

Au réveil, ma tête tournait tellement qu'il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me remémorer les événements de la veille. C'était un peu confus mais j'avais passé une excellente soirée. Santana, elle, était en pleine forme. Elle débarqua dans ma chambre toute excitée. L'alcool n'avait vraiment pas le même effet sur moi que sur elle. Elle me proposa un remède miracle à la gueule de bois : une journée au Spa. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une journée à ne rien faire et à ce que l'on s'occupe de moi. La douche m'aida à me réveiller et après avoir grignoté un petit déjeuné sur le pouce, nous sautions en voiture, direction le Spa.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, normal pour un jour en semaine, et du coup nous pouvions avoir accès à tous les équipements. Notre premier choix se porta sur le Hammam. La chaleur avait chassé rapidement mon mal de tête et j'avais la sensation d'être dans un cocoon, en sécurité et sereine. Santana regarda du coin de l'œil une autre cliente, assise en face de nous dans le Hammam et commença à jouer avec le galon de son maillot de bain. Elle le faisait rouler entre ses doigts et je ne comprenais pas vraiment à quoi elle jouait. Je faillis hurler quand je la vit soudain tirer brusquement dessus et se retrouver topless devant la cliente horrifiée. Santana était visiblement contente d'elle quand elle la vit sortir en lui jetant des injures à la figure.  
« Enfin seules… ! » Santana remit en place son soutient gorge et se leva pour aller verrouiller la porte.  
« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? T'es consciente que tu viens de traumatiser cette pauvre femme ? » lui dis-je peu surprise de son comportement.  
« Elle s'en remettra… »  
Santana se remit à côté de moi sur le banc et ensemble nous nous installions face à face, les genoux pliés et nos pieds se touchant presque. Cette position nous était si familière.  
« On pourrait presque se croire à New York…hormis le fait que je n'ai jamais été en maillot de bain sur la passerelle de secours, et… »  
Santana me coupa la parole.  
« Et que tu ne sois pas en train de pleurer sur l'énième mélodrame de la vie de Rachel Berry ! ».  
J'avais presque l'impression qu'elle disait ça d'un air nostalgique. Mais c'est vrai que Santana avait toujours été là dans les moments où ça n'allait pas. Quand elle avait débarqué à New York, je pensais qu'elle allait faire de ma vie un enfer (vieux souvenirs du lycée !), mais finalement la cohabitation avec elle fut plutôt naturelle. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y avait pas eu des hauts et des bas, non. Mais on avait apprit à se serrer les coudes, et Santana était devenue un pilier important dans ma vie. Elle savait comme personne me parler et même si ça me chamboulait pas mal, elle avait rarement tord. On avait finit par veiller l'une sur l'autre, comme, même si on avait du mal à se l'avouer l'une et l'autre, comme de vraies amies.  
« T'en es où avec Finn ? »  
Finalement, c'était comme à New York.  
« J'en sais rien… » On aurait dit que j'avais dit ça en chinois car Santana me regarda de travers. « Je l'ai embrassé hier soir ! »  
Là, elle n'avait pas besoin de décodeur, et lâcha un soupir exaspéré.  
« Tu t'embarques dans quoi là ? On parle de Finn, Rachel ! »  
« Je sais, merci ! »  
« Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais… Finn veut changer le monde un élève à la fois et il en est capable ce con, mais il sera jamais capable de voir aussi grand que toi Rachel ! »  
J'étais vraiment sonné par ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Ce n'est pas… »  
« C'est vrai ! D'accord ? C'est vrai. Vous êtes sans cesse en train de fantasmer sur votre histoire mais vous êtes incapable de vous projeter ensemble. » Elle me pointa du doigt. « Tu le sais. Il le sait, Dios Mio, il est probablement celui qui le sais le plus. »  
Les paroles de Santana me faisaient vraiment mal.  
« Et je fais quoi… ? »  
Santana me regardait, bien déterminée à ce que je trouve moi même une réponse.  
« Rien n'a de sens dans ma vie en ce moment. Hormis peut être le fait d'être ici, et d'avoir cette discussion avec toi. »  
Santana s'avança et posa ses mains sur mes genoux.  
« Crois tu que Finn puisse changer ça ? »  
Comment pouvais-je répondre à cette question ?  
« Toi seule peux changer ça. Tout est à portée de toi Rachel…si tu t'en donnes la peine, tout redeviendra comme avant. »  
« Sans Finn… » C'était comme si ces mots m'avaient été arraché de la bouche.  
« Sans lui, oui. »  
Santana se leva et me laissa seule dans le hammam. Pourquoi est ce qu'on avait abordé ce sujet ? Cette journée devait être une journée bien être, pas pise de tête… Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça…

Je rejoignis Santana en pleine séance de massage. Je m'installais sur la table juste à côté d'elle et laissais mon dos au soin de la masseuse. Santana semblait être dans un état second. Elle était complètement détendue et semblait sourire aux anges. C'était le moment où jamais pour prendre ma revanche.  
« T'as des nouvelles de Brittany ? »  
« Fais pas chier Berry… » articula-t-elle avec difficultés.  
Chacune son tour, ma belle !  
« Nan, mais je suis sérieuse… »  
Santana ouvrit les yeux et me regarda en soupirant.  
« Pas depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette nouvelle école. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Peut être parce que… ni elle ni moi n'avons fait un effort pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre… »  
Ça me paraissait invraisemblable.  
« T'as pas envie de savoir comment elle va… ? »  
« Si bien sûr… mais, je crois que le simple fait d'être amoureuse d'elle me suffit. Et puis j'ai peur que ce ne soit plus réciproque… Je ne préfère pas l'appeler. »  
« Comment tu fais… ? J'veux dire, j'ai tout le temps envie de parler à Finn… »  
« Te fous pas de moi, vous vous appelez quatre fois dans l'année ! »  
Elle n'avait pas tord…  
« Peut être… mais j'ai sans cesse l'impression que… Tu vas dire que c'est débile, mais…quand je pense à lui, c'est comme si nous étions connectés. »  
« T'as raison c'est débile ! »  
Mais pourtant c'était exactement ce que je pensais.  
« Finn m'a dit que l'on terminerait ensemble. »  
« Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? » Comme si c'était une aberration…  
« Je ne sais pas quand, ni où, mais…il a raison. »  
Santana souffla, lassée probablement du sujet.  
« Vous êtes dingues de croire ça… C'est peut être pour ça que vous vous aimez autant. Vous êtes aussi tarés l'un que l'autre. » Ça c'était tout Santana. Et il fallait bien la connaitre pour y voir un compliment. « J'aime Brittany mais pas au point de nous faire souffrir mutuellement. »  
J'avais de la peine pour elle. Santana et Brittany étaient tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre avant même d'en prendre conscience. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte avant elles. Ça devait vraiment être dur pour Santana d'avoir perdu son âme sœur. Je lui tendis ma main en guide de réconfort et elle la saisit. Nous restions là, main dans la main, encore une bonne demi-heure à nous détendre sous les massages des masseuses.

Après une pause déjeunée "détox", Santana et moi sommes allées faire quelques brasses à la piscine. J'avais abandonné au bout de trois ou quatre longueurs, préférant me plonger dans le jacuzzi. La discussion de la fin de matinée me trottait encore dans la tête. Etait-ce parce que j'étais ici, à Lima, que j'éprouvais tout ça ? Quand je me trouvais à New York ou à Los Angeles, je ne ressentais pas les choses aussi clairement. Non pas que je ne pensais pas à Finn, mais ma carrière occupait toutes mes pensées. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais pu concilier les deux... ? Une fois que j'avais mit les pieds à New York (poussée par Finn, il faut le rappeler !), j'avais volontairement ou non éloignée Finn de ma vie. J'avais même tout fait pour me convaincre qu'un autre homme pouvait le chasser de mon esprit. Même quand l'occasion c'était présentée, au mariage de Monsieur Schuster, je n'avais pas su la saisir. J'étais rentrée à New York et avait repris ma vie comme si de rien était. Comme si cette nuit, passée dans les bras de Finn, n'avait pas réellement existé.  
J'étais là, dans le jacuzzi, pensant à Finn tandis que mon corps se relaxait sous l'effet des bulles, oubliant mes peines des dernières semaines.  
« On aurait du faire ça plus souvent à New York ! »  
Je n'avais pas senti Santana se glisser à côté de moi. En la regardant, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir profité de New York comme j'aurai voulu le faire. J'avais étudié, travaillé, chanté…mais je ne m'étais que rarement amusé. J'aurai du m'amuser plus avec New York. Cette ville m'avait ouvert les bras et je n'en n'avais pas profité… Pourquoi je ne savais pas profiter de ce que la vie m'offrait ?  
« T'as raison… On aurait du faire des milliers d'autres choses à New York ! »  
Santana se redressa  
« Comme ? »  
« Comme… Faire la fête sur le toit d'un immeuble de cinquante étages, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Allez crier nos noms en haut de l'Empire State Building. Assister à un match des Yankee. Tu te rends compte qu'on n'a jamais été déjeuné dans Central Park ?! »  
« Hey ! On n'est pas resté coincé entre quatre murs… on est allé dans de super boites de nuit ! »  
Ouais…des boites de nuit habituellement fréquentées par de grands noms de Broadway. C'était les endroits où il fallait être vu.  
« T'es pas du genre à avoir des regrets Berry ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive… ? »  
« Je crois qu'il est temps que je m'amuse ! »  
Sur ce, je me mis à éclabousser Santana qui ne tarda pas à se défendre en faisant gicler l'eau tout autour d'elle. Un jacuzzi n'était pas l'endroit approprié pour une bataille d'eau mais ça faisait tellement de bien de rire que nous ne prêtions nul attention à tous ceux qui nous entouraient et nous regardaient.

Santana traînait dans les vestiaires alors que moi j'étais prête depuis plus de cinq minutes. En l'attendant je trouvais dans mon portable un message de Finn laissé en fin de matinée.  
« - J'espère que tu as bien dormi ? Je pense à toi. Finn - »  
Je souris bêtement à mon portable comme si c'était ma réponse à Finn. Santana sortit des vestiaires et tacla tout de suite mon expression.  
« Arrête de regarder ton portable comme une psychopathe… ! »  
Je rangeais rapidement mon portable en ignorant son commentaire.  
« Que dis-tu d'aller faire un truc complètement dingue ? »  
Santana me regarda de travers en soupirant.  
« Rachel, c'n'est pas en faisant des trucs dingue que tu vas reprendre le cours de ta vie ! »  
« Je t'ai dit que j'avais envie de m'amuser ! » Comme si ça paraissait invraisemblable.  
« Non, t'as envie d'oublier… »  
« Et alors ? Ou est le mal ?! »  
« J'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère Berry… » Santana avait l'air sincère, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec moi. « J'aime pas me comporter comme une vrai gonzesse avec toi, parce que c'est comme ça que je me sens quand t'es au plus mal. »  
Y'avait donc pas que moi dans l'histoire… C'était bon de se sentir entouré par ses amis, mais c'était aussi douloureux de les voir peinés.  
« J'vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus…promis ! »  
Santana m'enlaça et je sentis tout son réconfort.

* * *

Une petite Review ?! ça fait toujours plaisir et je rends tous les points de vue qui sont constructifs !


	7. Chapter 6

A la fin de la journée, je me suis écroulée dans le canapé en attendant mes pères. Et c'est bien après leur arrivée que je me suis réveillée. La soirée se déroula normalement et après le dîner, mes pères allèrent se coucher rapidement m'expliquant qu'une dure journée les attendait demain. Ma petite sieste tardive m'empêcha d'en faire de même, alors je me suis installée devant la télévision cherchant un programme intéressant. Mon téléphone vibra quand je reçu un message de Finn.  
« - T'es pas couchée ? - »  
Et bien lui non plus…  
« - J'ai pas sommeil… - »  
J'avais à peine envoyé mon message que j'entendis frapper à la porte, et c'était à peine surprise que je découvris Finn en l'ouvrant.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
« Ba… je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de terminer la journée avec toi ! » Mon Dieu que j'aimais son sourire. « Enfin, à moins que t'es prévu autre chose ? »  
« Non, non… C'est une très bonne idée ! Entre ! »  
« J'ai de la glace, et des DVD ! »  
Finn me tendit les DVD, et je vis qu'il n'y avait que des comédies musicales, mes préférées bien sûr… ! J'avais comprit le stratagème de Finn.  
« Finn… »  
Il alla s'installer au salon comme si de rien était.  
« Alors cette journée entre filles ? »  
« C'était bien… » Je rejoignis Finn et m'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé. « Je m'étais pas rendu compte que les moments avec Santana m'avaient autant manqué ! »  
Finn me regarda perplexe.  
« J'te jure ! La vie à New York est mille fois mieux si t'es accompagnée d'une "Santana". C'est une colocataire hyperactive et elle a une manière bien à elle de te secouer quand t'es fatiguée. Elle connait les meilleures boites de nuit, et elle… Quoi ? » Finn me regardait bizarrement.  
« Tu sourit alors que tu parles de New York… »  
Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.  
« Parce que c'est de bons souvenirs… ! »  
« Quel est ton meilleur souvenir ? »  
Bonne question !  
« Heu…j'en ai plusieurs, mais… Je pense que, c'est quand Kurt est venu s'installer avec moi ! »  
Les premières semaines sans Kurt avaient vraiment étaient difficile mais dès son arrivée, tout m'avait parût plus facile. Je n'étais plus seule…enfin…  
« Et les moins bons… »  
Finn avait demandait ça comme s'il désamorçait une bombe.  
« Oh, là aussi y'en a plusieurs… ! Heu… Y'a cette fois où j'ai faillit finir nue dans un clip vidéo. Cette soirée de Noël où on s'est fait cambrioler. L'humiliation des cours de danse de Cassandra, mais… »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tous ça c'est rien comparé au pire moment que j'ai vécu à New York. » C'était assez gênant de parler de ça devant lui. Et pour cause, le pire moment de ma vie à New York était à cause de lui… Je me suis levée pour aller chercher des cuillères dans la cuisine quand Finn m'interpella.  
« Hey ! Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là ? »  
Je revins avec les cuillères et vit Finn attendre une réponse de ma part.  
« Crois-moi, Finn, c'est mieux si tu n'en sais pas plus… »  
« Pourquoi ? » Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement.  
« Parce que…c'est gênant… »  
« Quoi ?! C'est à cause de ce mec, heu… Brody c'est ça ? »  
Ah ba tiens, je l'avais oublié celui là ! Il faisait pourtant parti de mes mauvais souvenirs. Tout comme ce moment où, face au test de grossesse, je m'étais demandé ce qu'allait devenir ma vie. Mais non, Brody n'était pas le pire de mes souvenirs.  
« Nan…c'est pas lui… » Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder. « C'est toi… » J'ai bien crût que Finn avait arrêté de respirer en entendant ce que j'avais dit. « Enfin pas vraiment toi, mais… »  
« C'est moi ou pas ? »  
J'avais intérêt à tout lui expliquer sinon je pense que j'allais finir toute seule devant le pot de glace.  
« Mon pire souvenir de New York, c'est ma première de Funny Girl. J'étais pétrifiée d'angoisses et…t'étais pas là. C'est toi qui m'as aidé à décrocher ce rôle, et, tu m'avais promis de venir. Je sais que t'étais coincé avec le Glee Club et les Sectionals, mais devoir gérer ça sans toi, ba… C'était horrible. »  
Finn avait l'air très embarrassé.  
« Mais t'es quand même monté sur scène… »  
« Ouais… et c'est grâce à Santana… » Elle m'avait collé mon collier "Finn" autour du coup et m'avait dit de ne chanter, ce soir là, que pour lui… Cette discussion devenait vraiment gênante. « De toute façon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne… C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça des souvenirs. »  
Je fis mine de regarder les DVD mais Finn me les retira des mains et posa ses mains sur les miennes.  
« Je suis désolé…j'aurai du être là… ! » A chaque fois que Finn me regardait comme ça, j'avais l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds.  
« Mais t'étais là… » lui dis-je en mettant la main sur mon cœur.  
Il m'attira contre lui et glissa son nez dans mon cou. Je le sentis y déposer un baiser, puis deux…  
« Je croyais qu'on devait regarder un DVD ?! » lui demandais-je faussement pas intéressée, mais… mon Dieu, faites qu'il continue… !  
« Je change de programme… » Il me serra dans ses bras et je me sentis en sécurité.  
« Pour continuer ce qu'on a commencé hier soir ? »  
Finn me regarda tout sourire. « T'avais pourtant pas les idées très claires… »  
« J'y ai pensé toute la journée… » J'avais à peine finit ma phrase que Finn m'embrassa. Pas comme hier soir, non. Ce baiser, c'était comme la promesse de nombreux autres à venir. Ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa bouche, la douceur de sa langue, tout ça m'avait tellement manqué. J'étais si bien dans ces bras que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pas même le portable de Finn qui sonna à plusieurs reprises. La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvé dans ses bras, c'était au mariage de Mr Schuster. Je m'étais contrôlé toute la soirée malgré les insinuations et les déclarations de Finn, mais après que nous ayons chanté ensemble, j'avais baissé les armes. L'alchimie qu'il y avait entre nous était plus forte que ma volonté. Je ressentais tout le temps cette alchimie, toujours…même quand nous n'étions pas ensemble. Il suffisait que je pense à lui pour me sentir transporté. C'était ce qui m'avait aidé à monter sur scène pour la première de Funny girl. Finn savait que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ma carrière avait été ma priorité durant ces dernières années, et je n'avais pas su donner un réel sens à notre relation. Aujourd'hui tout était différent. Je n'avais plus de carrière mais Finn était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Cet après midi j'avais prit la décision de m'amuser et de laisser la vie décider. Bon, ok, là, c'était Finn qui décidait, mais…ça me convenait parfaitement. De longues minutes, ou trop courtes, passèrent avant que le téléphone de Finn ne se remette à sonner de façon incessante. Après quelques grognements et soupirs, Finn finit par délaisser mes lèvres pour voir qui "osait" nous déranger. Il décrocha très énervé.  
« J'te jure qui si ce n'est pas réellement urgent, Kurt, je te tue ! » Donc, c'était Kurt qui nous déranger !  
Finn l'écoutait et semblait être attentif à ce que lui disait Kurt. Je plongeais ma cuillère dans le pot de glace en le regardant du coin de l'œil.  
« D'accord…d'ici une demi-heure. »  
Finn raccrocha en soupirant.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
Finn se retourna vers moi en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« Kurt à planté son ordinateur où se trouve toutes les notes de son mémoire… »  
Et voilà…notre soirée tombait à l'eau !  
« Et il veut absolument travailler dessus ce soir… ? » Forcément ça ne nous arrangeait pas.  
Finn s'enfonça dans le canapé en soupirant.  
« Tu connais Kurt… »  
Finn, boudant, était à croquer. Je ne dis pas que je me réjouissais de la situation, mais la réaction de Finn me fît sourire. Moi aussi j'aurai aimé profiter de lui plus longtemps ce soir. Mais plus rien ne nous empêcher d'être ensemble maintenant. J'entrepris de redonner le sourire à Finn en m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux.  
« Hey ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais partir tout de suite… T'as bien encore dix minutes… ? » lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. Finn se redressa, et glissa ses mains le long de mes cuisses jusqu'au creux de mes reins, pour coller mon corps au sien.  
« Quinze… » marmonna-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Et ce fut quinze minutes de bonheur. J'étais accrocs aux baisers et aux caresses de Finn. Ces quinze minutes passèrent bien plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait aimé. Finn grogna de nouveau quand Kurt lui envoya un message afin qu'il ne tarde pas trop. Et, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé, c'est moi qui mis un terme à notre séance de pelotage. Finn me suivit jusqu'à l'entrée en trainant les pieds.  
« Tu veux que je vienne te chercher demain matin ? »  
Ah oui, Santana m'avait prévenu que Kurt et Mercedes voulaient qu'on se retrouve à l'auditorium demain matin. Kurt avait envie de profiter de la présence de Mercedes pour défier la diva sur scène, comme au bon vieux temps. Santana avait trouvé ça marrant et voulait qu'on y assiste tous. Je n'étais pas très chaude pour remonter sur scène, mais je pouvais faire un effort pour écouter mes amis.  
« Si je peux profiter de toi dès l'aube… »  
Finn me prit le visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement.  
« Je serais là, à la première heure… »  
Ce fut difficile de le laisser partir, mais bon demain, on allait être ensemble toute la journée. La nuit allait être longue…


	8. Chapter 7

Je publie au max avant de partir en vacances...je vais aller trouver l'inspiration au creux des montages !

* * *

Et ce fut le cas ! J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. D'une part parce que je n'avais pas sommeil, et de l'autre car j'appréhendais beaucoup ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Je savais bien que personne ne m'obligerait à chanter mais j'étais tendu à l'idée de devoir affronter leurs regards. Ce n'est qu'en pensant à Finn que je réussis à trouver le sommeil.

Je m'étais réveillée juste un peu avant que ne sonne mon réveil. Et même si j'avais peu dormi, j'avais bien dormi. J'avais enfilé un long gilet sur ma chemise de nuit et j'étais descendu à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné quand mes pères me rejoignirent. Se fut marrant de le prendre tous les trois ensemble comme à l'époque du lycée. Mes pères partaient pour le week-end chez ma tante et ils avaient plusieurs heures de route à faire. Finn arriva comme prévu de bonne heure et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre dans la cuisine. Mon père Hiram ne pu s'empêcher de faire allusion au passé et à l'époque où Finn venait me chercher pour aller au lycée. Mais cette fois ci, ils partirent avant nous. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Finn se précipita sur moi et m'embrassa.  
« Désolé… fallait que… »  
« Finn… Tais-toi et embrasse moi … »  
Wahou ! Ça c'était du baiser. On aurait dit qu'on avait passé une semaine sans se voir, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures. Ou alors c'était pour tous ces mois passés loin l'un de l'autre. Fallait absolument que je reprenne mon air, et c'était avec regret que je me détachais de ses lèvres.  
« Et bien… ? » dis-je essoufflée.  
« J'ai toujours aimé le gout de tes lèvres le matin. » Ah oui ?  
« Que le matin ? »  
Finn me sourit.  
« Non, mais le matin, elles ont encore le gout de ton thé à la cannelle. » Il passa un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres.  
« Ah oui… ? » Je saisis son doigt entre mes dents avant de le caresser du bout de ma langue.  
« J'en suis fou.. ! » dit-il les yeux fermés.  
« De mon thé ? »  
Finn rouvrit les yeux brusquement et m'embrassa fougueusement.  
« De toi. »  
Nos baisers firent monter le désir. Finn me souleva et me déposa sur le l'îlot central. Il fit glisser mon gilet le long de mes bras pendant que je passais mes mains sous son T-shirt. Je sentis son corps se crisper sous mes caresses mais Finn se détacha doucement de moi et colla son front contre le mien.  
« Va falloir que t'ailles de préparer… »  
Je fronçais les sourcils alors que Finn hochait la tête pour me convaincre de l'écouter. J'avais envie de le faire changer d'idée et que nous continuions ce que nous étions en train de faire. Me préparer pour aller voir Kurt et Mercedes était là, la dernière de mes préoccupations. Je me mis à l'embrasser dans le cou en remontant doucement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.  
« J'ai pas envie… » lui murmurais-je.  
Finn se dégagea doucement, un peu gêné.  
« Faut que tu prennes une douche et que tu t'habilles… » Bonne idée !  
Je descendis du plan de travail et lui prit la main  
« J'ai de meilleurs idées… Viens ! »  
Finn protesta un peu mais se laissa faire.  
« Rachel… »  
Je l'entrainais dans les escaliers.  
« Tu veux que je prenne une douche ? » lui dis-je arrivée en haut des marches.  
« Oui… »  
« Et bien moi, j'veux la prendre avec toi. »  
On était arrivé dans ma chambre et Finn lâcha ma main.  
« Rachel, attend… »  
J'ouvris la porte de ma salle de bain tout en le regardant mais Finn baissa son regard en soupirant. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. I peine 5 minutes, il était prêt à me prendre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, et là… En deux jours, Finn m'avait rendu plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été ces six derniers moi, seule. Je pensais qu'il en était conscient, et qu'il partageait ce sentiment avec moi… ? Comment pouvait-il me donner tant d'amour pour me le retirer juste au moment où je me sentais capable de le savourer ? J'entrais dans la salle de bain et claquait la porte derrière moi. J'étais tellement énervé que les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je ne pouvais même pas me regarder dans la glace. J'aurai voulu disparaître, mais…j'eu le souffle coupé quand je senti des mains sur mes épaules. Les mains de Finn… Je relevais la tête vers le miroir pour le voir debout derrière moi, les yeux brillants. Son regard réchauffa mon âme. Finn laissa glisser ses mains le long de mes bras pour venir les poser sur mes hanches. Doucement il se colla contre mon dos et je senti ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.  
« Chut… »  
Sa respiration calma mes sanglots et ses baisers descendirent doucement le long de mon oreille pour atterrir dans ma nuque et sur mon épaule. Finn m'enveloppait de ses bras et ses caresses s'intensifièrent. Une de ses mains remonta le long de mes côtes avant de finir sa course sur ma poitrine, alors que l'autre me caressait le ventre. Mon corps était totalement relié au sien, le moindre de ses gestes activait tous mes sens. Nos respirations étaient calquées l'une sur l'autre, tellement le désir était fort. Je sentais ma chemise de nuit se froisser entre ses mains et, en même pas une minute, il me la fit passer au dessus de la tête juste avant de me retourner pour lui faire face.  
« Je t'aime… » Il me dévorait, littéralement, des yeux.  
Je déposais mes mains autour de son cou pour avancer son visage près du mien. J'avais tellement besoin de l'embrasser. Ce baiser était différent de ceux de tout à l'heure. Il était passionnel et même s'il fallait que je reprenne ma respiration, je ne voulais pas quitter ses lèvres des miennes. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens tandis qu'il prenait mon visage entre ses larges mains pour chasser avec ses pouces, toutes les larmes de mes joues. Je glissais mes mains sous son T-shirt et le soulevait. J'avais envie de sentir son corps contre le mien. Finn m'aida à le faire passer au dessus de sa tête, et s'empressa de me reprendre dans ses bras. Son corps m'avait manqué, j'aimais le toucher, l'embrasser. Et pendant que je déposais des baisers sur son torse, je sentais sur le bout de mes lèvres les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il caressait mes fesses tout en faisant glisser l'élastique de ma petite culotte le long de mes cuisses tandis que je m'attaquais à l'ouverture de son jean. Nos derniers vêtements tombèrent au sol alors que nous continuions à nous embrasser. Finn me prit les mains et m'entraina sous la douche. L'eau chaude, ruisselant sur nos corps, avait attisé notre désir. Il me souleva et je n'eu qu'à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le sentir encore plus prés de moi. Il me plaqua contre le mur carrelé et la différence de température me fit gémir. Je le pressais contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sa langue dansait dans ma bouche et nos corps se frottaient intensément mais j'avais besoin de plus.  
« Finn j'ai tellement envie… » Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je le senti entrer en moi.  
Cette sensation était toujours aussi magique. Une vague de plaisir m'envahit et ne fit que s'intensifier au fur et à mesure des va et viens de Finn en moi. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il m'avait manqué…  
« Oh Rachel… » Il quitta mes lèvres pour sucer la peau de mon cou.  
Mon corps lui appartenait totalement et si je le pouvais, je le laisserai me marquer le corps des heures durant. Entre ses bras je me sentais si forte, et si fragile à la fois. Sous ses yeux je n'avais jamais ressenti de gêne, il me faisait me sentir belle et sexy. J'aimais son corps et ce qu'il déclenchait en moi. Mon plaisir devint intense, mon cœur s'emballa et mon corps devenu hors de contrôle. J'en avais du mal à respirer.  
« Oh Finn » réussis-je à articuler quand mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet. Mon corps se cambra et il n'en fallu pas plus à Finn pour me rejoindre. Il m'embrassa tendrement, et nos respirations ralentirent doucement sans pour autant nous détacher l'un de l'autre.  
« Ça m'a manqué… » glissa-t-il au creux de mon oreille.  
« Quoi ? »  
Finn me fixa dans les yeux.  
« T'entendre murmurer mon nom comme ça… » me dit il en souriant.  
Mon Dieu que l'aimais me perdre dans ses yeux.  
« Je t'aime tellement. »  
C'était pourtant évident, mais je l'avais oublié. Je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer Finn, j'avais juste oublié combien c'était évident. Mais il avait suffit qu'il pose les yeux sur moi pour que ça me revienne.  
« J'en ai jamais douté… ! »  
Finn m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me poser au sol et nous prîmes une douche avant de nous préparer pour rejoindre les autres au lycée.


	9. Chapter 8

Aller un p'tit dernier avant e prendre la route ! A dans une semaine... ;)

* * *

Très vite, on s'était aperçu qu'on était en retard, et on imaginait déjà les remontrances de Kurt, qui ne supportait en aucun cas le retard. On parcouru les couloirs du lycée en courant et on entra en trombe dans l'auditorium, où tout le monde nous attendait. Il y avait comme prévu Kurt, Mercedes et Santana mais aussi Blaine et Sam.  
« Hey ! Vous exagérez ! Vous avez plus de trois-quarts d'heure de retard ! » hurla Kurt planté au beau milieu de la scène.  
« Désolés… » nous nous excusions en cœur, sans en penser le moindre mot.  
On avançait vers eux et je vis tout de suite le regard de Santana se poser sur nos mains, l'une dans l'autre. J'ignorais le regard désapprobateur qu'elle me lançait en lui retournant mon plus beau sourire.  
« Bon, et bien puisque tout le monde est, enfin !, là… On pourrait commencer ?! » lança Mercedes en rejoignant Kurt sur scène.  
Blaine prit place au piano tandis que nous prîmes tous place dans la salle, prêtant toute notre attention aux Divas sur scène.

[At last - Etta James]

Mercedes  
At last, my love has come along / Enfin, mon amour est venu...  
My lonely days are over, / Mes jours solitaires sont terminés  
And life is like a song. / Et la vie est comme une chanson  
Oh, yeah, / Oh oui,

Kurt  
At last, the skies above are blue... / Enfin, les cieux au dessus sont bleux  
My heart was wrapped up in clovers, / Mon coeur était enveloppé de trèfles,  
The night I looked at you. / La nuit où je t'ai vu.

Mercedes  
I found a dream that I could speak to / J'ai trouvé un rêve dont je pouvais parler,  
A dream that I can call my own / Un rêve que je pouvais dire être le mien.

Kurt  
I found a thrill to rest my cheek to / J'ai trouvé un frisson pour reposer mes joues,  
A thrill that I have never known / Un frisson que je n'avais jamais connu.  
Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile / Oh oui, quand tu souris, tu souris…  
Oh, and then the spell was cast / Oh, et ensuite la magie était lancée,

Mercedes  
And here we are in heaven / Et ici nous sommes au Paradis,

Mercedes & Kurt  
And you are mine / Et tu es à moi…  
At last / Enfin…

Cette chanson était magnifique, et magnifiquement interprétée. Kurt et Mercedes méritaient tous les deux le titre de Diva…  
Seulement ce que je redoutais se produisit quand je sentis tous les regards braqués sur moi.  
Duel de Divas ? Mon œil ! C'était un véritable guette-append… Et je suis tombée en plein dedans ! Ils s'attendaient à quoi ?! C'est pas parce qu'ils allaient chanter de superbes chansons que ça allait me donner envie de chanter. Finn glissa sa main dans la mienne…  
« Rachel… »  
Mais s'en était trop ! Je pouvais pas restée là, prise au piège. J'allais quitter la salle quand Kurt m'arrêta.  
« Fais pas ça Rachel ! »  
« Ne commence pas Kurt… ! » J'étais furieuse, je me sentais trahie par mes amis.  
Mercedes et Kurt s'avancèrent vers moi.  
« Tu veux bien rester juste un petit peu… ? On aimerait que tu nous écoutes encore une fois. » me demanda doucement Mercedes.  
Santana monta avec Sam rejoindre les autres sur scène. Super ! Ils allaient tous s'y mettre !  
« Finn, ramène tes fesses ! »  
Finn écouta Santana sans même me regarder. En revanche une fois sur scène, il était le seul à défier mon regard. Il se tenait un peu en retrait des autres mais, il était le seul à me fixer droit dans les yeux. Je sais pas ce que j'attendais, je voulais quitter cette salle, mais…la crainte que je vis dans les yeux de Finn me paralysa. La chanson commença sans que je ne puisse bouger.

[You've got a friend – Carole King]

Blaine  
When you're down and troubled / Quand tu te sens mal et troublé  
And you need a helping hand / Et tu as besoin d'un coup de main

Mercedes  
And nothing, nothing is going right. /Et rien, rien ne va comme il faut

Santana  
Close your eyes and think of me / Ferme tes yeux et pense à moi  
And soon I will be there / Et bientôt je serai là  
To brighten up even your darkest nights. / Pour illuminer même tes nuits les plus sombres.

Finn  
You just call out my name, / Tu appelles seulement mon nom,  
And you know wherever I am / Et tu sais peu importe où je suis  
I'll come running, / J'accourerai,  
To see you again. / Pour te voir encore.

Tous  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, / Hiver, printemps, été ou automne,  
All you have to do is call / Tout ce que tu as besoin est d'appeler  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah. / Et je serai là, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend. / Tu as un ami.

Mercedes  
If the sky above you / Si le ciel au dessus de toi  
Should turn dark and full of clouds / Devait devenir sombre et plein de nuages

Sam  
And that old north wind should begin to blow / Et le vieux vent du nord devait commencer à souffler

Kurt  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud / Garde la tête froide et appelle mon nom très fort  
And soon you'll hear me knocking at your door. / Et bientôt tu m'entendras frapper à ta porte.

Finn  
You just call out my name, / Tu appelle seulement mon nom,  
And you know wherever I am / Et tu sais peu importe où je suis  
I'll come running, / J'accourerai,  
To see you again. / Pour te voir encore.

Tous  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, / Hiver, printemps, été ou automne,  
All you have to do is call / Tout ce que tu as besoin est d'appeller  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah. / Et je serai là, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Kurt  
Now ain't it good to know that you've got a friend ? / Maintenant n'est-il pas bien de savoir que tu as un ami ?  
When People can be so cold. / Quand les gens peuvent être si froids.

Santana & Mercedes  
They'll hurt you and desert you. / Ils te feront mal et te laisseront.  
Well they'll take your soul if you let them. / Bien ils prendront ton âme si tu les laisse.

Finn  
Oh but don't you let them. / Oh mais ne les laisse pas.

Tous  
You just call out my name, / Tu appelle seulement mon nom,  
And you know wherever I am / Et tu sais peu importe où je suis  
I'll come running, / J'accourerai,

Finn  
To see you again. / Pour te voir encore.

Tous  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, / Hiver, printemps, été ou automne,  
All you have to do is call / Tout ce que tu as besoin est d'appeler  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah. / Et je serai là, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend. / Tu as un ami.

J'étais toujours à la même place, les yeux embrumés par les larmes et la respiration bloquée par les sanglots. On se regardait tous sans que personne ne puisse bougeait. Tous guettaient la moindre réaction de ma part, mais j'étais figée sur place. Finn fût le premier à bouger et il se dirigea vers moi. Il descendit de scène et vint doucement m'enlacer comme pour me laisser, à tout instant, le choix de refuser. Je laissais aller mes larmes en me blottissant contre son torse. Finn resserra son étreinte jusqu'à ce que je me calme.  
« Ça va aller… ça va aller… »  
Mes sanglots s'arrêtèrent et je me sentis soudainement vide de toutes émotions. Les autres nous regardaient toujours et surtout attendaient quelque chose que je me sentais incapable de leur donner pour le moment.  
« Vous êtes des amis formidables, mais… Je suis désolée, je peux pas… »  
Je fondis une nouvelle fois en larmes.  
« C'est pas grave… » me murmura Finn à l'oreille.  
Santana s'avança furieuse vers nous.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fous, Rachel ! Tu vas pas nous planter là ? Mets nous sur le cul et envoie un Don't Rain On My Parade ! »  
Finn s'énerva à son tour.  
« Santana arrête ! »  
« Pourquoi ?! Elle en est capable, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »  
« Fous-lui la paix ! »  
Tous les deux s'hurlaient dessus et je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils se mettaient dans un tel état pour moi. Kurt dû presque s'interposer entre eux.  
« Arrêtez tous les deux ! C'est à Rachel que revient la décision… ! »  
Finn se retourna et me fit face, se positionnant entre les autres et moi.  
« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Rien ne t'y oblige… » Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et je me sentis soutenue.  
« Mais toi, t'as envie que je le fasse… ? » lui glissais-je à mi-voix.  
Finn me fit son petit sourire en coin.  
« J'en meurt d'envie... » Finn prit mes mains dans les siennes. « Mais si t'es pas prête, je peux attendre… »  
Non, je ne me sentais pas prête, mais…le saurais-je un jour ? Et comment le saurais-je ? Je devais essayer... C'était ici ou jamais. Devant mes amis et Finn. Pour eux, pour lui, je devais essayer… Je voyais par dessus l'épaule de Finn que les autres n'avaient pas bougé et attendaient de voir quelle serait ma décision.  
« Je vais le faire… »  
Je le dis assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Kurt et Santana s'exclamèrent de joie. Finn m'enlaça et me glissa quelques mots doux d'encouragement à l'oreille. Je montais sur scène et demandais à Blaine de m'accompagner au piano. Les autres descendirent de scène et s'installèrent à côté de Finn dans la salle. Je pris quelques instants afin de réaliser que j'étais là où tout avait commencé. Cette scène, que je connaissais par cœur, et le regard de Finn posé sur moi, me firent me sentir bien, comme…comme à ma place. A la maison.

[All out of love – Air Supply]

I'm lying alone with my head on the phone / Je suis étendu seul avec ma tête sur le téléphone  
Thinking of you till it hurts / Pensant à toi jusqu'à ce que j'ai mal  
I know that you're hurt too but what else can we do, / Je sais que tu as mal, mais que peut-on faire d'autre  
Tormented and torn apart / Tourmentés et déchirés

I wish I could carry your smile in my heart / Je souhaite pouvoir transporter ton sourire dans mon coeur  
For times when my life seems so low / Pour longtemps quand ma vie semble si basse  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring / Ça me ferais croire à ce que demain peut apporter  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know / Quand aujourd'hui ne sait vraiment pas, ne sais vraiment pas

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you / Je suis en dehors de l'amour, je suis perdu sans toi  
I know you were right believing for so long / Je sais que tu avais raison d'y croire pour longtemps  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you ? / Je suis en dehors de l'amour, que suis-je sans toi ?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong / Je ne peux pas être en retards pour dire que j'avais tort

I want you to come back and carry me home / Je veux que tu reviennes, me ramener à la maison  
Away from these long lonely nights / Loin de ces longues et seules nuits  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too / Je te recherche, le ressens-tu aussi ?  
Does the feeling seem oh so right / Est-ce que le sentiment semble si juste

And what would you say if I called on you now / Et que dirais-tu si je t'appelais maintenant  
And said that I can't hold on / Et te dire que je ne peux plus le supporter  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day / Il n'y a pas de chemin facile, c'est plus difficile chaque jour  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone... / S'il te plait aime-moi ou je serais parti, je serais parti...

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you / Je suis en dehors de l'amour, je suis perdu sans toi  
I know you were right believing for so long / Je sais que tu avais raison d'y croire pour longtemps  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you ? / Je suis en dehors de l'amour, que suis-je sans toi ?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong / Je ne peux pas être en retards pour dire que j'avais tort

Blaine  
Oh, what are you thinking of ? / Oh, à quoi penses-tu ?

Rachel  
What are you thinking of ? / À quoi penses-tu ?

Blaine  
Oh what are you thinking of ? / Oh, à quoi penses-tu ?

Rachel  
What are you thinking of ? / À quoi penses-tu ?

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you / Je suis en dehors de l'amour, je suis perdu sans toi  
I know you were right believing for so long / Je sais que tu avais raison d'y croire pour longtemps  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you ? / Je suis en dehors de l'amour, que suis-je sans toi ?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong / Je ne peux pas être en retards pour dire que j'avais tort

Je n'avais pas quitté Finn du regard durant la chanson et, il se produit ce qui se produisait à chaque fois que je chantais pour lui, je me sentis incroyablement bien. J'avais l'impression d'être légère, libérée d'un fardeau. Finn me souriait et ça ne faisait qu'amplifier ce sentiment.  
« Va l'embrasser crétin ! » lui lança Santana alors qu'elle essuyait une petite larme coulant sur sa joue.  
Il ne se fit pas prier deux secondes et monta sur scène pour m'embrasser. C'était la conclusion parfaite à cette chanson.


	10. Chapter 9

J'avais un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'y venait de se passer. J'avais demandé à rester seule et je m'étais assise sur le bord de la scène, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. En quelques minutes j'étais passé par pas mal d'émotions. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le fait que je chante ou non, avait autant d'importance pour mes amis. Mais puisque que ça en avait pour moi, alors, sans doute, ça devait en avoir pour eux.  
Pour moi, chanter c'était comme respirer. C'était quelque chose que je faisais sans réfléchir, depuis toujours. J'avais travaillé dur pour que ce qui était une évidence pour moi, devienne une évidence pour les autres : j'étais faite pour être sur scène. J'avais vraiment tout gâché en allant à Los Angeles. Ce n'était pas mon destin… Pourquoi avais-je été chercher quelque chose qui ne me correspondait pas ? Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête… Pourquoi ce sentiment de vouloir toujours plus lorsque j'étais à New York avait disparu depuis que j'avais remis les pieds à Lima ? New York était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. J'avais quitté ma famille, mes amis, l'homme que j'aimais pour y aller ! Et même s'il y avait eu des moments difficiles, New York avait exaucé mes rêves. Mais toujours cette même question…pourquoi avais-je eu envie de tout quitter ?  
Vu que plus j'y pensais, plus ça s'embrouillait dans ma tête, je décidais d'arrêter de ressasser le passé pour me concentrer sur le présent. Et même si celui-ci était le vide complet, je n'avais aucune envie de le changer. Je quittais l'auditorium avec l'envie furieuse de me retrouver avec mes amis. Déambuler seule dans les couloirs de McKinley, sans crainte d'un slushie à la cerise qui viendrait ruiner mon top en soie, était assez irréel. Le lycée pouvait être un monde cruel, et j'y avais connu pas mal d'humiliation. A cette époque, tout ceci m'avait rendu plus forte et plus déterminée. Mais l'humiliation subit à Los Angeles m'avait complètement détruite…difficile à croire que McKinley m'aiderai aujourd'hui, à aller de l'avant !  
Je ne savais pas où retrouver Finn et les autres, mais le brouhaha venant de la salle informatique me donnait une petite idée. En approchant de la porte, je l'ai vis tous s'afférer autour d'un ordinateur et avant même que je ne rentre, j'entendis ma voix sortir de l'appareil qu'ils regardaient tous avec attention. Finn faisait les cents pas derrière eux et quand il me vit, il se stoppa net, heurtant Blaine. Tous me regardèrent alors que je passais la porte.  
« Rachel, on voulait pas…c'est pas c'que tu crois ! » balbutia Kurt qui était devenu tout pâle.  
Comment la chanson que je venais de chanter pouvait se retrouver sur un ordinateur devant mes amis ? Et de quoi voulait parler Kurt ?! Qu'est ce qui se passait dans cette salle ?  
Santana s'avança vers moi, les mains sur les hanches.  
«Tais-toi, Kurt ! Si Rachel, c'est bien c'que tu crois, mais on fait ça pour toi. »  
Mais fait quoi ? Forcément quelque chose qui ne devait pas me plaire… !  
« On voulais juste essayer de t'aider… »  
Mais m'aider à quoi ? Les yeux de Mercedes faisant des allers-retours vers l'ordinateur me firent penser à l'impensable. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas balancé ma prestation sur le net ?  
Sam arriva en trombe du bureau de Finn, ignorant ma présence.  
« Hey mec, je viens de balancer la vidéo sur ton portable… » Comme Finn ne le regardait pas, il suivit son regard et devint tout blême. « Rachel ?! Oh merde… »  
Sam s'était décomposé sous mes yeux. Il était devenu livide et regardait Finn comme s'il était son seul sauveur. Mais Finn ne fit rien du tout, hormis me regarder.  
Il avait bien parlé de vidéo ? C'était donc ça, ils m'avaient filmé à mon insu et avait mit la vidéo en ligne… !  
« Faut pas que tu sois fâchée… Rachel ?! Mais merde dis quelque chose ? »  
Si j'avais pu lâcher un mot, je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas été déçue… Santana semblait prête à recevoir toute ma colère en pleine figure, mais ma mâchoire était tellement serrée, ma gorge si nouée que rien ne pouvait sortir. Seuls mes pieds semblaient pouvoir agir. Machinalement, comme guidée par une tierce personne, je me mis à reculer, m'éloignant de se qui semblait être un peloton d'exécution. Mais quand Finn fit un pas en ma direction, je leur tournais le dos et quittais la pièce immédiatement.

Derrière moi, j'entendais les pas de Finn qui me suivait, et quand j'accélérais le rythme, il en fit de même.  
« Arrête Rachel…arrête toi ! »  
Je m'arrêterai quand je voudrai d'abord! Et ça ne servait à rien de me crier dessus… !  
Finn me suivait au travers des couloirs et on se retrouva bientôt dans l'auditorium.  
« Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait cette discussion ici ? » Finn m'attrapa le bras et me força à lui faire face.  
« Hey, c'est toi qui m'a suivit jusque là ! »  
Et s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à partir !  
« Rachel, écoute-moi… » J'étais furieuse et je n'allais certainement pas le laisser l'ignorer.  
« Me dis pas que t'es désolé… Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as tendu un piège ! Tu m'as trahi ! Alors ne me dis pas que t'es désolé ! »  
« Je ne le suis pas… » Quoi ? « Je ne regrette rien, maintenant que je t'ai entendu chanter. Peut être que je suis juste désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt… »  
Nan mais je rêve ! « Finn… »  
« Non, laisse-moi parler. J'aurai du le faire plus tôt, te délivrer de tout ça plus vite… Rachel tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de chanter, c'est toute ta vie, et… je ne veux pas te regarder renoncer à ton destin sans rien faire. »  
Mais ? « Finn… »  
« J'ai pas finit ! Toute à l'heure, je ne voulais pas…enfin, je ne voulais pas te donner ce dont tu voulais en sachant que j'allais te blesser après. »  
Mais il l'avait pourtant fait… « Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi tu m'as quand même fait l'amour ce matin ? »  
« Parce que je t'aime. Et que je ne voulais pas que tu montes sur scène sans te l'avoir montré. » Je ne savais plus quoi dire. « Alors oui, je t'ai menti, on t'a tendu un piège. Mais je ne t'ai pas trahi… Je t'ai juste permis de retrouver ta place. T'entendre vouloir renoncer à chanter c'est…, c'est comme m'imaginer m'arrêter de t'aimer. C'est insupportable. » Forcément avec de tels arguments… « Rachel, on comprend tous que tu sois fâchée… Mais mets-toi à notre place ! Aurais-tu laissé un de nous renoncer à ses rêves sans rien faire ? »  
Finn avait raison et je devais l'admettre. J'aurai tenté, moi aussi, n'importe quoi pour aider un de mes amis.  
« Non, bien sûr que non… »  
« Donc… » Finn s'avança doucement vers moi « …à quel point tu nous détestes ? »  
« Pas tant que ça… ! »  
Finn glissa sa main dans la mienne et m'entraîna vers un fauteuil. Il me laissa m'installer sur ses genoux et m'expliqua ce qui venait de se passer avant que je ne m'imagine quoi que ce soit.  
Mais c'était déjà trop tard…  
Enfin bon, il me raconta que Kurt avait eu envie de m'aider dès qu'il avait perçu ma peur de rechanter. Il en avait parlé aux copains qui avaient tous été partant.  
Évidement ! Tous unis dans les bons plans… !  
Sam avait donc filmé ma prestation et grâce aux contacts de Kurt, ils avaient envoyé la vidéo à des directeurs de casting de Broadway.  
Broadway ! Ils avaient fait plus que m'aider, oui ! Ils m'avaient propulsé dans la fosse aux lions… ! Moi qui avait eu ma dose de critique à L.A, voilà que j'allais encore revivre ça. Comment ne pas leur en vouloir… ? Il y a quand même une différence entre chanter et s'exposer aux yeux du monde entier ?! Qu'ils m'aident à remonter sur scène c'était une chose, et plutôt une bonne chose, il fallait bien que je l'admette. Mais cette histoire de vidéo envoyée aux directeurs de casting, ça non, ça ne passait pas !  
Finn voyait bien que ces explications n'avaient pas vraiment apaisé ma colère.  
« Tu sais, il fallait mieux qu'on fasse ce que Kurt avait prévu… »  
« Et pourquoi ?»  
« Sinon c'est Santana qui devait s'en charger… !»  
Mon Dieu, si Santana s'en était chargé, elle m'aurait s'en doute kidnappée et fait montée de force sur scène pour la première d'un show ! J'exagérais un peu, mais finalement le plan de Kurt n'était pas si terrible.  
« Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux aller leur parler… ? »  
« Finn, je sais pas… »  
« Rachel, ils sont tous probablement en train de paniquer à l'idée que tu ne puisses jamais leur pardonner. Et j'te jure que s'ils ne tenaient pas à toi, ils ne prendraient pas le risque de te perdre. »  
Voilà, Finn avait encore trouvé les bons mots. Ça devenait vraiment énervant qu'il ait sans cesse raison…  
« Ils ont vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme ami… ». J'espérais qu'ils savaient combien Finn avait pu plaider leur cause.  
« Et tu as de la chance de les avoir comme amis, crois-moi… ! »  
« Je sais… ! »  
Finn me sourit, et me fit complètement fondre. Ça y est la magie opérait encore une fois… ! J'avais complètement laissé tomber les armes.  
Ok, je restais fâchée parce que la situation m'était déplaisante, mais je ne leur en voulais plus.  
« T'as gagné… ! Je vais aller leur parler. »  
J'allais pour me lever quand Finn me garda sur lui.  
« Une dernière chose avant ! »  
Finn glissa sa main au creux de ma nuque et approcha mon visage du sien. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je me sentis réconfortée et apaisée. Finn m'aidait à passer un cap, encore une fois. Me venait soudain l'amer regret de ne pas avoir cherché ses conseils concernant les propositions que m'avaient faites L.A. Ce passé devenait si lourd à porter…mais dans les bras de Finn, je sentais enfin que je pouvais passer par-dessus tout ça.


	11. Chapter 10

On s'était un peu attardé à l'auditorium et je n'avais pas pu parler à tous les copains. Kurt était déjà rentré. Comme Finn voulait absolument que je parle avec lui, il m'emmena chez lui afin qu'on l'y retrouve. Mais ces parents étaient là, eux aussi, et il m'était difficile de parler en tête à tête avec Kurt.  
Carole et Burt étaient ravis de me revoir et c'était réciproque. J'adorais Carole, c'était une supère mère. Une mère comme j'aurais aimé en avoir une. Burt était aussi un père et un beau père génial. Il avait tellement d'humour, et il avait le don de dédramatiser toute situation. Si bien que quand il me vit, il tacla tout de suite mon absence de bronzage californien. Durant de longues minutes, Carole m'avait pas mal accaparé afin que je lui raconte la vie à L.A et tout ce que je savais sur les acteurs de série que j'avais pu croiser. Kurt était avec nous quand Carole m'a proposé de dîner avec eux, et quand j'ai accepté je l'ai vu sourire, comprenant qu'il était pardonné.  
Burt avait improvisé un barbecue et le dîner était très sympa, et ce n'est pas la pluie qui s'invita au beau milieu de repas, qui changea l'ambiance. On rentra tous trempé en riant, sauf Kurt qui blâma la pluie de lui avoir ruiné sa veste dernier cri.  
Carole, Kurt et moi rangions un peu la cuisine tandis que Burt et Finn s'installèrent devant la télévision et regardèrent le match de football de la soirée. Je rejoignis Finn et prit place sur ses genoux alors que Kurt et Carole continuèrent leur discussion sur la mode dans la cuisine. A la mi-temps Carole et Kurt prirent place avec nous et on regarda la fin du match tous les cinq. C'était un peu comme avant, même s'il manquait Blaine.  
Quand le match fut finit, Carole et Burt montèrent se coucher après nous avoir salué.  
« Rachel, chérie, tu vas dormir ici… Je n'ai pas envie que Finn prenne la voiture avec un tel orage ! »  
Carole n'attendit aucune réponse de notre part, mais je crois que le sourire affichait sur nos visages en disait long.  
« T'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? » murmura Finn à mon oreille.  
« Aucun. » lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Finn m'entraîna dans sa chambre discrètement sans attirer l'attention de Kurt qui était à la recherche d'un programme pour la fin de soirée. Il prit soin de bien fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé derrière nous, empêchant toute intrusion volontaire ou non. Il me sortit un T-shirt pour que je puisse me changer et me regarda ensuite le passer, tout sourire.  
« Je ne regarderai plus jamais ce T-shirt de la même façon… ! »  
Son T-shirt était tellement grand que je suis sûre qu'il était plus long que la plupart de mes robes. Finn se changea à son tour et nous nous couchâmes dans son lit, ensemble. Bien sûr, ensemble, ça paraissait évident mais pour nous c'était un peu extraordinaire.  
« Je vais pouvoir passer toute la nuit dans tes bras… »  
Je me glissais au plus près de lui, collant mon corps contre le sien.  
« Et ça pouvait pas me rendre plus heureux. » ajouta-t-il avant de m'enlacer et m'embrasser.  
C'est vrai que les nuits qu'on avait passé ensemble n'étaient pas nombreuses. En fait, soit c'était Finn – comme la fois où il m'avait rejoint à New York – soit c'était moi – comme au mariage de Mr Schuster, qui partait au beau milieu de la nuit. Une nuit entière, il n'y en avait eu qu'une. Notre première nuit. Et ça avait été une nuit magique. Mais cette nuit, ni lui, ni moi n'allions quitter cette chambre pour quelque raison que se soit. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir, blottie dans les bras de Finn.

Ça faisait un petit moment que j'étais réveillée, mais je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux de peur de quitter mon merveilleux rêve. Ce rêve où je profitais enfin de l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais peur qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je ne trouve pas le visage de celui qui avait pourtant son corps collé au mien. Que le souffle de sa respiration sur ma nuque ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. Tout était parfait et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Pourtant lorsque mon portable sonna, nous fîmes tous les deux un sursaut. J'allais me lever pour décrocher mais Finn me retint dans ses bras.  
« N'y va pas… » glissa-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.  
Je me levais quand même, le repoussant tendrement.  
« Et si c'est mes pères ? Ils ne savent pas que je suis là. »  
Finn rouspéta et s'assit dans le lit me regardant chercher mon portable. Quand je le trouvais, enfin, je restais perplexe devant le numéro affiché.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Je connais pas… C'est l'indicatif de New York… »  
Finn bondit presque du lit.  
« Décroche ! »  
Je restais là, bloquée, le portable sonnant entre les mains.  
« Je peux pas… »  
« Rachel ! »  
C'est pas parce que Finn insistait que ça allait me rendre les choses plus faciles. J'avais pas voulu ça… Je savais que je n'étais pas assez forte pour gérer ça. Entendre les critiques de gens que je ne connaissais pas sur une prestation que… C'était pas à moi de gérer ça ! Je sortis de la chambre pour me diriger vers celle de Kurt. Il n'avait pas fermé sa porte et eu la frayeur de sa vie quand il me vit débarquer en trombe dans sa chambre. Je l'avais réveillé et c'était temps mieux. Après tout il avait gâché ma grasse matinée avec Finn ! Je lui lançais mon portable sur les genoux, toujours sonnant.  
« Assume ce que tu as provoqué. »  
Je pris même pas le temps de regarder sa réaction que je fis demi-tour. Je m'étais débarrassé de mon portable comme s'il était porteur de la peste et je me sentais déjà mieux. Je réintégrais la chambre de Finn qui avait très bien compris ce que j'avais fait et repris place dans le lit. Finn était resté assis et se tourna vers moi, les sourcils arqués.  
« Rachel, il va falloir… »  
Hors de question qu'il termine sa phrase !  
« Non, non, et non… » Je tirais sur son t-shirt et Finn s'écroula sur moi. «…on n'en parle pas. » Je l'embrassais juste avant qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit et lui fit perdre toute envie de protester. Finn sourit quand il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter…je ne voulais plus aborder le sujet.  
« Ok, Mademoiselle Berry… ! Mais maintenant qu'on est réveillé, qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire… ? » Finn se glissa doucement sur moi.  
« Une petite idée, Monsieur Hudson… ? »  
« Des tas… » marmonna-t-il avant de prendre, d'assaut, mon cou avec ses lèvres.  
Comment avais-je pu me passer si longtemps de ces baisers ?  
Je laissais Finn partir à l'exploration de mon corps avec ses mains, et sentis chaque centimètre carré de ma peau frissonner sous ses doigts. Débarrassée de mon T-shirt, ma poitrine était à la merci de ses lèvres. Il savait exactement comment si prendre et semblait plutôt satisfait de l'effet qu'il me procurait. Ses lèvres et sa langue si chaudes s'attardèrent sur mes seins de longues minutes avant qu'elles ne descendent vers mon estomac et n'arrivent sur mon ventre. Ça devenait à la limite du supportable. Ma peau s'électrisait au fur et à mesure et j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Finn passa une main entre mes cuisses et la glissa sous le tissu de ma petite culotte. Je laissai Finn s'immiscer dans mon intimité pour mon plus grand bonheur et m'abandonnais complètement sous ses caresses.  
« Oh Finn… »  
Finn sourit quand il m'entendit haleter son nom. Il délaissa mon ventre et vint capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je sentais que Finn était tout aussi excité que moi, et il devenait urgent que je le sente en moi. Finn se redressa et enleva son T-shirt alors que je passais mes mains sur son torse. J'adorais laisser aller mes doigts sur sa peau et le voir frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il se débarrassa de son caleçon et fit remonter ma petite culotte de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes chevilles pour la faire voler par-dessus son épaule avant de replonger sur moi.  
« T'es si belle Rachel… »  
Finn m'embrassa passionnément et m'agrippa les cuisses. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et le senti me pénétrer profondément. Cette connexion entre nous était magique, comme si son corps n'avait été fait que pour moi. Depuis la première fois où Finn m'avait fait l'amour, il avait toujours su me satisfaire. J'agrippais ses cheveux et laissais sa tête s'enfouir dans mon cou. Son souffle et ses gémissements était la plus belle mélodie à mes oreilles. Finn était incroyable, et me faisait l'amour avec une telle intensité que j'aurai pu mourir de plaisir entre ses bras. Nos corps semblaient indétachables si bien que, quand Finn se redressa, il m'entraîna avec lui et je me retrouvais assise sur ses cuisses menant à mon tour l'intensité de notre plaisir. Mon corps ondulait contre le sien alors qu'il marquait de nouveau ma poitrine avec ses lèvres.  
« Oh bébé je t'aime tellement… »  
Les mots de Finn étaient tout ce qui me manquait pour atteindre l'orgasme. Mon corps s'enflamma et des spasmes chauds le traversèrent. Il me fallu un sacré self-control pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Finn se laissa aller à son tour et étouffa ses gémissements en embrassant mon épaule.  
« Oh moi aussi, je t'aime Finn… »  
Nous restions là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous dévorer du regard tandis que nos respirations se calmaient doucement. C'était si bon de se sentir aimer à ce point.


	12. Chapter 11

On avait dû s'assoupir car quand la sonnette de la maison retentit, on se réveilla brusquement. Qui pouvait bien débarquer chez les Hudson un dimanche matin… ? Quelle heure était-il ? En face de moi, le réveil de Finn indiquait plus de onze heures… Wahou ! Ça c'était de la grasse mat'... ! Sauf que ça allait se terminait là car, vu que personne n'était allé ouvrir, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Finn s'extirpa du lit en grognant…  
« Et dire qu'on avait la maison pour nous tout seul ! »  
Je me levais également et enfilais mon T-shirt. Finn se glissa dans un jogging et ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler un haut. Quand il se retourna et me vit hors du lit, il me lança un regard interrogateur.  
« Tu vas où ?! »  
« T'inquiète pas… j'vais sous la douche ! »  
Finn m'attrapa le bras et m'attira vers lui.  
« Prend ton temps, je te rejoins... »  
Il m'embrassa avant de quitter la chambre et de débouler les escaliers à toute allure.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
Et bien on peut dire que Finn n'était pas très accueillant… Du haut des escaliers je ne voyais pas qui était sur le pas de la porte.  
« Faut qu'on parle, toi et moi. »  
Mais je reconnu Santana, et à son ton de voix, sa visite n'avait pas l'être d'être de courtoisie. La douche allait attendre…je sentais que ça allait mal tourner et curieuse comme je suis, fallait que j'écoute ça !  
« J'suis pas sur que ce soit le bon moment… »  
C'était pas faux…  
«Y'a pas de bon moment, je crois… »  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
« Rachel ! »  
« Quoi Rachel ? »  
Quoi moi ? Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ?!  
« Tu comptes faire quoi ? »  
« Quoi ?! »  
« Tu te rends bien comptes que tu ne l'aides pas là ? »  
« C'est une blague… »  
De quoi elle parlait ?!  
« Comment veux-tu qu'elle retourne à New York si tu la regardes sans cesse comme un cocker ridiculement mignon ! »  
« Mais elle va y retourner… »  
Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr… ?  
« Ah oui et comment ? Tu vas la remettre de force dans un train ? Ne soit pas plus bête qu'elle ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »  
Nan mais je rêvais, de quoi elle se mêlait !  
« Ce sont pas tes oignons ! »  
« Oh si se sont les miens ! C'est moi qui la ramasse en mil morceaux après ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est une Rachel anéantie, le cœur brisée… ! »  
« Mais… »  
« Tu crois quoi ? Que l'amour de la scène saura lui faire oublier combien elle t'aime ? »  
Elle y allait fort là…  
« Finn… Ne pense pas que Broadway saura l'aider à t'oublier, c'est impossible ! Je l'ai vu chanter devant une salle comble en ne regardant que le siège que tu aurais dû occuper. »  
Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça… ?  
« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je m'efface de sa mémoire ?! »  
« Ne lui fait pas croire que sa vie est meilleure ici, Finn ! »  
Santana lui hurlait dessus et ça commençait à me gonfler… Elle n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça, et encore moins comme ça de moi !  
« La ferme Santana ! »  
Enfin, Finn se rebiffait !  
« Tu vois pas que je fais ce que je peux ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi tout ça ? »  
« Finn… Peux-tu imaginer Rachel plus heureuse ailleurs qu'à New York ? »  
Alors que Santana semblait s'être un peu calmée, Finn restait très fâché.  
« J'ai déjà entendu ce discours là, ok ! Quinn s'en est déjà chargé y'a trois ans ! »  
Quinn avait fait quoi ?!  
« Et tu ne crois pas qu'elle avait raison ? »  
Si Finn m'avait forcé à monter dans le train pour New York, ce n'était tout de même pas de la faute de Quinn ?! Si ?  
« Finn, toi, elle t'écoute toujours. Je sais pas pourquoi, parce que j'ai l'impression que la plus part du temps tu dis des conneries, mais… elle finit toujours pas t'écouter ! »  
Il n'avait pas répondu et il régnait un silence très pesant, surtout que je ne voyais rien de ce qui se passait en bas. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir…  
« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes de chez moi ! »  
Wahou, Finn mettait carrément Santana dehors… ! La porte se referma en claquant et comme je n'entendis plus rien, j'en conclue qu'elle était repartie. J'allais dans la salle de bain en attendant que Finn m'y rejoigne.

Ça faisait un petit moment que j'étais dans la salle de bain, et j'attendais toujours que Finn m'y retrouve. En vain… Je sortais pour voir ce qui se passait. Je ne vis pas Finn remonter et comme il n'y avait plus aucun bruit en bas… Il n'avait tout de même pas quitté la maison lui aussi ? C'était plus fort que moi, fallait que je descende vérifier. Il n'y avait personne, ni dans l'entrée, ni dans le salon. Finn n'avait tout de même pas disparu ? Je me doutais que cette discussion avec Santana l'avait pas mal chamboulé mais pas de là à ce qu'il me laisse en plan chez lui ?!  
Mais je le vis dans le jardin avec un ballon de basket dans les mains. Quand j'arrivais sur la terrasse, Finn tirait des paniers mais ce n'était clairement pas pour s'amuser. Il le lançait avec rage. Le ballon s'écrasait contre le panneau dans un bruit assourdissant et rebondissait au sol comme s'il allait éclater. Finn ne lui laissait aucun répit, et il en était tout en sueur. J'allais pas laisser Santana me gâcher, nous gâcher, notre journée.  
« Finn ?! »  
Finn se retourna et je vis tout de suite qu'il avait les yeux tout rouges. J'en voulais furieusement à Santana d'avoir mit Finn dans un tel état. Il rattrapa le ballon au vol et s'avança vers moi. Il avait visiblement pleuré et était à deux doigts de recommencer.  
« Hey… ! »  
Ma main caressa son visage et au moment où ses larmes coulèrent sur mes doigts, Finn se jeta sur moi et se blotti dans mes bras. Il me souleva en me gardant contre lui et avança jusqu'à me poser sur le muret de la terrasse. Je ne posais aucune question et laissais Finn évacuer tout ce qu'il avait à évacuer… Je craignais qu'en posant des questions, je ne puisse affronter ses réponses. On restait là, lui seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging et moi d'un T-shirt trois fois trop grand pour moi, enlacé dans le jardin. J'étais troublée par l'émotion de Finn. Avec tout ce qu'avait dit Santana, en était-ce déjà finit de notre histoire ? Est-ce que Finn avait déjà décidé de faire passer New York avant lui, encore une fois ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir trouver les mots pour le réconforter mais j'étais incapable d'aborder ce sujet. L'avenir, mon avenir m'était encore si incertain…et je n'avais pas envie d'y penser tellement le présent était si serein. Finn avait lové sa tête sous mon menton et chaque mouvement de respiration de ma poitrine berçait ses sanglots. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire…je voulais juste qu'il se calme et redevienne…Finn, mon Finn. Je fis donc la seule chose dont je me sentais capable de faire pour lui, chanter.

[To make you feel my love – Adele]

When the rain is blowing in your face, / Quand la pluie coule sur ton visage  
And the whole world is on your case, / Et que le monde entier est dans ton cas  
I could offer you a warm embrace / Je pourrais t'offrir une étreinte chaleureuse  
To make you feel my love. / Pour te faire ressentir mon amour

When the evening shadows and the stars appear, / Quand les ombres du soir et les étoiles apparaissent  
And there is no one there to dry your tears, / Et que personne n'est là pour sécher tes larmes  
I could hold you for a million years / Je te serrerais dans mes bras pendant un million d'années  
To make you feel my love. / Pour te faire ressentir mon amour

I know you haven't made your mind up yet, / Je sais que tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision  
But I would never do you wrong. / Mais je ferrais rien de mal  
I've known it from the moment that we met, / J'ai connu ça dès qu'on s'est rencontré

No doubt in my mind where you belong. / Aucun doute dans mon esprit où tu appartiens

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, / Je deviendrais affamée, je deviendrais couverte de bleus  
I'd go crawling down the avenue. / Je pourrais remonter l'avenue en rampant  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do / Non, il n'y a rien que je ne pourrais faire  
To make you feel my love. / Pour te faire ressentir mon amour

The storms are raging on the rolling sea / Les tempêtes font rage sur la mer houleuse  
And on the highway of regret. / Et sur la route des regrets  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free, / Malgré les vents du changement qui se jettent sauvage et libre

You ain't seen nothing like me yet. / Tu n'as encore rien vu comme moi  
I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. / Je pourrais de rendre heureux, faire que tes rêves deviennent réalité  
Nothing that I wouldn't do. / Rien que je ne pourrais pas faire  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you, / J'irais au bout du monde pour toi  
To make you feel my love / Pour te faire ressentir mon amour

To make you feel my love / Pour te faire ressentir mon amour  
…

Finn s'était calmé et ne semblait pas avoir envie de quitter mes bras. Tant mieux, j'avais pas envie de le lâcher moi non plus.


	13. Chapter 12

La fin de la journée, comme la semaine qui avait suivit, avaient été très bizarre. On ne reparla jamais de ce qui s'était passé dans le jardin. Finn était distant et constamment préoccupé mais, on se voyait tous les jours. J'allais le voir au lycée, on sortait dîner. On sortait aussi avec Kurt, Blaine et même Santana, comme si de rien n'était. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais voulu parler avec Santana mais c'était délicat. Premièrement, je n'étais pas censé avoir entendu leur conversation, et deuxièmement, connaissant Santana j'en aurais pris plein la figure. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle avait réagit quand Kurt avait fait allusion aux appels de New York qu'il avait reçut suite à la vidéo. Devant tout le coffee shop, elle m'avait sommé de récupérer mon portable et de reprendre ma carrière en main. J'avais préféré ignorer sa raillerie et continuer la dégustation de mon cappuccino malgré son énervement. Kurt, lui faisait plutôt profil bas. Hormis cette allusion, il n'a jamais abordé le sujet.

Le soir des régionales était arrivé très vite, et Finn s'y était préparé d'arrache-pied. Toute la semaine, il avait fait répéter les News Directions et leur show était plus que parfait. La compétition avait lieu au lycée McKinley bien que Sue ait tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Mais Lima était le chef lieux régional et ça, elle n'y pouvait rien. Le jury avait l'air plutôt sympa, et il y avait toujours autant de monde pour y assister. Les parents de Kurt et Finn étaient dans la salle et j'allais pour les retrouver quand je vis Santana entrer dans l'auditorium avec Kurt et Sam. Kurt me fit signe d'approcher.  
« T'as vu Finn ? Tout le monde le cherche…»  
Ok, connaissant Finn, il devait paniquer. Et quand Finn paniquait, il le faisait toujours tout seul, dans son coin. Mais j'avais ma petite idée où le trouver…  
Je traversais le lycée pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Au travers des allers, je finis par trouver Finn assis par terre. J'en étais sûre, il m'avait déjà fait le coup une fois… ! La dernière fois, il était tellement angoissé de croiser l'un de nous, qu'il s'était planqué ici jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve.  
« Va falloir que tu trouves une autre cachette la prochaine fois… »  
Finn sourit sans même me regarder. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui.  
« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Tu vas rater la prestation de tes élèves. »  
« Si j'échoue… »  
Stop !  
« Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ! Tu ne les as pas entendus chanter ? Finn, ils sont mil fois meilleurs qu'on ne l'était ! »  
Finn me regarda enfin.  
« Alors je n'ai pas à m'en faire… ! »  
« Nan… Allez viens, faut pas que tu rates ça… »  
Je me levais et Finn en fit de même. Je lui pris la main et on se dirigea ensemble vers l'auditorium. On rejoignit ses élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir. Tous se regroupèrent en cercle.  
« Bon, on y est ! Je suis très fier de vous. Votre seul motivation vous a conduit ici, nous a conduits ici. Vous avez énormément travaillé…alors ce soir, il vous suffit juste de vous amusez. D'accord ?! »  
Ils poussèrent ensemble leur cri d'encouragement et Finn les laissa se rendre en coulisses. Je m'approchais de lui et glissa mes mains le long de l'encolure de sa veste.  
« Je suis très fière de toi…tu le sais ça ? »  
Finn m'embrassa sur le front.  
« Si on gagne ce soir, tu me promets que tu étudieras les propositions qui t'ont été faite pour Broadway ? »  
Comment pouvait-il être au courant… ?  
« Kurt m'a dit que tu ne les avais pas encore rappelé… »  
Kurt… !  
« Je sais pas mais…je te promets que si vous gagnez, on en reparlera sérieusement… »  
Je voyais bien dans les yeux de Finn que ça ne suffisait pas.  
« Finn, j'aimerai juste que ce soir, tu ne penses qu'aux New Directions. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »  
Finn m'enlaça.  
« Ça c'est impossible… »  
J'aurais bien voulu raisonner Finn, mais j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, que je ne fis rien du tout. Ça faisait une semaine, que Finn ne m'avait pas prit dans ses bras. Bien que l'on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, il y avait toujours du monde autour de nous, et aucun moyen de trouver un moment d'intimité. Finn m'avait manqué, alors s'il ne mettait pas fin à cette étreinte, ce n'était pas moi qui allais le faire. Hélas, ce fut Kurt qui le fit. Le show allait commencer, et il fallait qu'on aille dans l'auditorium.

On assista à un superbe show. Il y avait quatre chorales en compétition : The Unitards, Aural Intensity, The Singers et les News Directions. The Unitards et Aural Intensity étaient toujours d'un aussi bon niveau. Les garçons du groupe The Singers ressemblaient étrangement à une compilation de tous les boys bands réunis. Ce sont eux qui avaient le moins bon niveau. Les News Directions passèrent en dernier, et le medley sur Phil Collins eut toute l'acclamation du public. Leur prestation avait été parfaite. Je n'avais pas vu Finn qui était resté dans les coulisses avec ses élèves, mais malgré leur très bonne performance, Finn était apparu tendu lors de la remise des prix sur scène. Après une attente qui semblait interminable, Brad Fulluck, l'adjoint au maire déclara les News Directions vainqueurs de la compétition. C'était une véritable explosion de joie sur scène. Je me souviens exactement de ce moment, où quand vous entendez votre nom, votre cœur explose dans votre poitrine. C'est comme une libération, l'évanouissement soudain de la peur et du stress qui vous hantaient. C'est la récompense et la reconnaissance de toutes ces heures de travail. On était tous si fier de Finn et du Glee club. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, faire parti du Glee club était quelque chose de compliqué. Il fallait faire ça en plus des matières d'enseignement général, du sport devenu obligatoire, des matières optionnelles… Bien souvent les cours avaient lieu durant la pause déjeuné, entre deux cours, ou le soir à la fin d'une journée harassante. Il fallait être plus que motivée, il fallait être déterminé. Et si Finn avait maintenu tout ça en place c'était parce que les élèves prenaient toujours autant de plaisir à venir assister à ses cours. Cette victoire, c'était la récompense de son acharnement à maintenir le Glee club en vie. Burt, qui avait toujours soutenu Finn contre le principal Sylvester, avait voulu fêter ça en invitant tout le monde au BreadstiX.  
On avait littéralement envahi le BreadstiX en arrivant, parce qu'en plus de nous tous, il y avait presque l'intégralité des News Directions. Kurt était complètement euphorique et avait prit la scène d'assaut dès son arrivée. Il avait enchaîné pas mal de duos avec les membres des News Directions tout en enchaînant aussi les cocktails. Santana, Carole et moi, on se tenait au pied de l'estrade, aux premières loges pour assister à ce spectacle hilarant.  
Tout le monde fêtait cette victoire, et n'avait déjà qu'un seul mot à la bouche, les Nationales. Les élèves de Finn étaient conscients de ce qui les attendait et du travail que cela allait demander. Cette soirée c'était aussi peut être pour eux un nouveau point de départ, et le moyen de se donner du courage.  
Il était à peu près trois heures du matin quand je commençais à me sentir fatiguée. On avait dansé une bonne partie de la nuit et mes pieds me faisaient horriblement mal. Carole, Burt et Santana étaient déjà parti depuis un petit moment. Finn et Sam discutaient assis à une table quand Kurt et moi sommes allés les rejoindre. Kurt était encore tout exalté.  
« Mackenzie propose de finir la nuit au Doofee ! Ça vous dit ? »  
Je pris place sur les genoux de Finn et en un regard, on décida de décliner l'invitation de Kurt. Je n'avais jamais aimé le Doofee. C'était une boîte de nuit en périphérie de la ville où la musique était bruyante, l'alcool coulait à flot et où l'heure de fermeture frôlait avec celle du déjeuné. Sam, lui, finit sa bière en une gorgée et se leva d'un bond.  
« Moi j'te suis ! »  
« Aller venez avec nous ! Rachel, depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas amusé comme ça ? »  
Kurt avait beau insister, ça ne me disait rien.  
« Kurt… ! »  
Il restait devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, attendant que je change d'avis. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon temps, ni mon énergie en explications… J'ignorais donc sa présence en me tournant vers Finn.  
« Tu me ramènes ? »  
« Si tu veux... »  
On se leva et sortit du BreadstiX en même temps que tout le monde. Sam insista une dernière fois pour qu'on les suive.  
« Pas de regrets ?! »  
Non.  
« Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où nous retrouver ! »  
La quasi-totalité du parking se vida au moment où on arrivait à la voiture de Finn. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me laissa m'installer avant de faire le tour de la voiture et d'y prendre place lui aussi. Il s'était à peine assis que j'enjambais le levier de vitesse et me mis à califourchon sur ses genoux, sautant littéralement sur ses lèvres. Finn fut tellement surpris qu'il en fit tomber ses clés de voiture.  
« Rachel, qu'est ce que tu fais… ? » réussit-il à articuler entre mes lèvres.  
« J't'embrasse, ça se voit pas ? » lui dis-je à bout de souffle.  
« Si mais.. »  
Je l'embrassais de nouveau passionnément et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise.  
« Rachel, tu… »  
Finn mit ses mains sur mes hanches, me repoussa, me tenant à distance de lui.  
« Finn, j'ai envie de toi. » lui avouais-je à mi-mots.  
« Rachel… ! »  
Il n'allait pas me faire le coup une deuxième fois... ?  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as plus envie de moi ? Tu m'aimes plus ? »  
Finn me regarda troublé.  
« Oh si je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever, Rachel. Mais… »  
« Mais quoi ? Tu ne peux te comporter comme ça avec moi, Finn. Tu ne peux pas me faire sentir la fille la plus spéciale du monde durant un week end et te montrer si distant avec moi ensuite. »  
Finn baissa la tête, fuyant mon regard.  
« J'ai pas envie de te faire de mal. »  
Je pris le visage de Finn entre mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me ferais du mal ?! Tu me rends si heureuse…je t'aime Finn. Et…et j'ai besoin de toi ».  
Doucement, j'approchais mon visage du sien et posais mon front contre le sien.  
« Finn, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je me fiche de ce que Santana et les autres pensent. Ils ne savent pas combien je t'aime, parce que…y'a que moi qui t'aime comme ça. J'te demande juste de me laisser t'aimer et de m'aimer comme toi seul sait le faire. »  
Le regard de Finn me transperça. Il avait compris, il savait ce que je savais. Mon visage caressa le sien et me lèvres trouvèrent les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Fine se laissa faire, et je sentais qu'il était en train de flancher. Ses mains sur mes hanches ne me tenaient plus à distance, mais me collaient bien contre lui. Ses lèvres prirent petit à petit le dessus sur mes baisers. J'avais réussit à déboutonner entièrement sa chemise sans qu'il ne m'interrompe. Mais quand mes mains se posèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon, Finn eut un mouvement de recul.  
« Rachel, on est en voiture… »  
« Et alors… ? »  
Des milliers d'étoiles vinrent remplir ses yeux.  
« Oh toi… »  
Finn m'embrassa fougueusement alors que je continuais à ouvrir son pantalon. Mon corps le réclamait, ma peau était en manque de ses caresses. Finn glissa ses mains sous ma jupe et écarta ma petite culotte tandis que je libérais le contenu de son caleçon. Mon corps s'embrasa quand Finn s'enfonça en moi. C'était un peu maladroit, brouillon, mais on s'en fichait. C'était juste lui et moi, au moment où on le voulait. Et Dieu sait que je le voulais. Et je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que Finn me voulait aussi. Personne ne pouvait nous empêcher de nous aimer et peu importe comment, ça ne regardait que nous. Rapidement, le plaisir nous submergea et nos corps s'enflammèrent à l'unisson. Finn posa ses mains sur mes bras et détacha mes mains de sa nuque. Il entrelaça nos doigts et les porta à ses lèvres. Nos respirations se calmaient doucement pendant que Finn faisait remonter ses baisers le long de mon bras jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent le creux de mon cou.  
« Y'a que moi qui t'aime comme ça… » souffla-t-il.  
On prit quelques minutes, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Finn ne me ramène chez moi. Il passa la nuit avec moi sans que je n'aie eu besoin de lui demander. Je me suis endormi rapidement dans ces bras, bercée par sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.


	14. Chapter 13

Je ne pouvais pas dire si c'est la soirée qu'on avait passé ou le fait d'avoir dormi dans les bras de Finn, ou certainement les deux !, mais quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis sentie incroyablement heureuse. Il était un peu plus de midi et une belle après midi nous attendait. Finn n'était plus à mes côtés et comme l'indiquaient les bruits dans la salle de bain, je le rejoignis sous la douche. Même si Finn n'en n'était pas convaincu, j'avais le mec le plus canon de la planète ! Je ne boudais pas mon plaisir de me retrouver contre son corps nu, tendrement enlacée, sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. C'était un de ces moments tout simple qui me faisaient tellement l'aimer. La façon dont Finn me regardait, la façon dont il serrait mon corps contre le sien, la façon dont il respirait mes cheveux, tout ça valait bien plus que tous les mots. On était resté je ne sais combien de temps sous la douche avant de nous préparer pour aller rejoindre Blaine et Santana au centre commercial. Blaine avait promis à Finn de l'aider à préparer les Nationales et ils voulaient chercher de nouveaux titres au magasin de musique. Santana et moi, nous, on n'avait pas vraiment besoin de raison pour aller faire du shopping. J'avais enfin finit de me sécher les cheveux au grand désespoir de Finn qui s'impatientait - et oui, une fille à besoin de temps pour se préparer ! – quand je le retrouvais installé sur le lit en train de pianoter sur mon ordinateur.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
Il ne leva même pas les yeux pour me répondre.  
« Je cherche des infos sur Oliver Smith…le producteur de Broadway. »  
Qui ?  
« Celui qui a essayé de te joindre et que tu n'as pas rappelé. » continua-t-il en me regardant cette fois-ci.  
« Ok… » Quelle idiote de choisir la date d'anniversaire de son petit ami comme mot de passe !  
« Rachel, tu m'avais promis qu'on en parlerait ! »  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche cette journée qui semblait avoir si bien commencée ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
« En parler, Finn ! Pas réserver mon billet d'avion ! »  
« Pourquoi tu t'énerves… ? Je cherche juste des infos… »  
C'était vrai, fallait que je reste calme... C'n'était pas le moment de commencer une dispute. Après tout, si on en parlait une fois, il me ficherait la paix après ?! Alors allons-y…  
« Et t'as trouvé quoi ? »  
Finn semblait tout content de me dire ce qu'il avait trouvé.  
« Il remet en scène On The Town avec Max Goberman. Tu connais ? » Forcément que je connaissais ! « Ce mec à fait West Side Story aussi… ! » Ça aussi, je le savais. Ah, Finn… ! « C'est au printemps prochain, les castings sont en cours. »  
Bon, et bien pas la peine de se presser pour acheter des tickets…  
« J'suis pas sûre de vouloir remonter sur scène… »  
Finn faillit faire une attaque en m'entendant.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Attend, je dis pas que je veux plus chanter. Je dis juste que Broadway, en tête d'affiche…j'en ai plus trop envie… »  
Finn ferma l'ordinateur et se laissa glisser au pied du lit pour s'asseoir juste devant moi.  
« D'accord…Et t'as envie de quoi ? »  
« Je sais pas… Quelque chose de moins accaparant. » Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et glissais mes mains autour de son cou. « Tu vois, quand je faisais Funny Girl, je mangeais Fanny, je dormais Fanny, je respirais Fanny, et ça m'a donné envie de tout plaquer. J'adore être sur scène, mais…mais il y a une chose que j'aime mil fois plus. Et c'est toi. »  
J'allais pour l'embrasser mais Finn se recula et me fixa, les sourcils froncés.  
« A quoi tu penses… ? »  
« J'me dis que des spectacles, ils s'en montent des milliers en dehors de New York. Peut être que je… »  
Il se leva d'un bond, m'écartant de lui et me tenant par les épaules.  
« Tu vas aller à New York ! Hors de question que tu montes sur des scènes de seconde zone. »  
Je me détachais de son emprise, ne supportant pas la réaction de Finn.  
« Oh, c'est pas toi qui décides ! »  
« Je décide pas, je… »  
« Si, c'est c'que t'es en train de faire ! »  
Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, mais une chose était sûre, je ne voulais pas qu'on décide pour moi !  
« Rachel, c'était ton rêve New York… »  
Il avait raison, c'était…  
« J'ai d'autres rêves maintenant… ! »  
Voilà, la discussion en était arrivée là où je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle arrive. A une impasse ! Finn voulait que je m'éloigne de lui pour être heureuse alors que je ne voulais que lui pour l'être. On n'arrivera jamais à être sur la même longueur d'onde…et je venais de me le prendre en pleine figure. Soit je faisais avec, soit… Nan, je ferais jamais avec ! La discussion s'arrêtait donc là ! Je pris mon sac et m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre quand Finn m'interpella.  
« Tu vas où ? »  
« J'vais prendre l'air… »  
« Rachel… »  
« Nan, Finn ! La discussion est finit. J'ai tenu ma promesse, on en a parlé. Et t'as peut être pas entendu c'que tu voulais, mais…c'est tout c'que j'ai à dire pour le moment. »  
Je sortis de la chambre mais, après quelques mètres et voyant que Finn ne me suivait pas dans le couloir, je revins sur mes pas et le retrouvais planté, au beau milieu de ma chambre.  
« Tu peux rester là, fâché, ou alors venir avec moi et passer un super après midi… C'est toi qui vois ! »  
Je repris le chemin de la sortie en espérant qu'il me suive. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant en bas des escaliers que je l'entendis descendre à son tour. Finn attrapa sa veste sur la rambarde et m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Je voyais bien dans son regard que mon attitude l'énervait au plus au point. Son sourire forcé en disait long : la discussion reprendrait que je le veuille ou non. Et bien pas pour le moment !

Ça faisait un peu plus de deux heures que Santana me trainait de magasins en magasins. J'avais beau aimé le shopping, la discussion de toute à l'heure avec Finn occupait toutes mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête la réaction de Finn quand je lui ai parlé de choisir d'autres scènes que Broadway. C'est vrai que je l'avais longuement bassiné avec ça au lycée et que ça pouvait être un peu bizarre que je change d'avis mais si je faisais ça c'était pour lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ?  
« Oh tu m'écoutes ? »  
« Hein ?! »  
Il faut dire que le laïus de Santana sur la nécessité des talons hauts avec un mini short ne me passionnait guère.  
« Santana si elles te plaisent, achète les, qu'on en parle plus… ! »  
Santana lâcha les chaussures qu'elle avait en mains et me regarda étonné.  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! »  
C'était inutile que j'en parle avec elle…  
« Rien… »  
« Rachel, on est au centre commercial, on a des cartes de crédits, des tas de fringues autour de nous, et toi tu tires la tronche ! Alors ne me dis pas, qu'il n'y a rien… ! »  
Elle replaça les chaussures sur l'étalage et me força à la suivre en dehors du magasin. On était assise sur un banc et Santana me regardait comme si elle pouvait me percer à nue. J'hésitais vraiment à parler de ce qui me tracassait avec elle, vu tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Finn la semaine dernière. Mais…  
« C'est bon…j'me suis pris la tête avec Finn tout à l'heure… »  
« Oh c'est ça ! Largue-le, ça ira plus vite ! »  
Elle pouvait vraiment être exaspérante quand elle s'y mettait… Je préférais encore qu'elle me saoule avec ses chaussures ! J'allais pour me lever mais Santana me retint par le bras.  
« Ok, ok, ok… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'veux dire, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »  
Elle semblait vouloir écouter, alors…  
« Il a rien fait, c'est juste que… Je lui ai dit que je voulais trouver d'autres scènes que celles de Broadway pour chanter et là il a… »  
« Attend deux secondes ! Comment ça d'autres que Broadway ? Tu veux plus aller à New York ?! »  
Je commençais à en avoir marre que tout le monde me rabâche la tête avec New York.  
« Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais y retourner ! C'est vous tous qui vous vous êtes mis en tête de me renvoyer là bas ! »  
Elle soupira, et du se dire qu'ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien…  
« Je comprends plus là… ! Rachel, pourquoi vouloir aller chanter ailleurs qu'à Broadway ? »  
C'était simple pourtant… !  
« Parce que je veux plus être loin de lui… »  
« Oh Rachel… »  
Mais pas si simple pour tout le monde.  
« Ouais je sais ce que tu penses ! Je mérite mieux que lui, il sera jamais à la hauteur de New York… Et bien tu sais quoi ?! C'est quand même lui que je veux ! »  
Santana mit ses mains sur les miennes, comme pour un peu de réconfort.  
« Ok tu aimes Finn, la Terre entière le sait, Rachel. »  
« Tu n'as pas comprit…je l'aime bien plus que je n'aime chanter. Avant qu'il n'entre dans ma vie, il n'y avait que la chanson qui comptait. Et puis avec Finn, c'est devenu encore mieux, car il partageait tout ça avec moi. Mais j'les ai perdus, tous les deux… D'abord Finn, comme si c'était inévitable pour que je puisse aller à New York. Et ensuite tout ce que j'avais essayé de construire c'est évanoui, plus rien, plus de carrière. Aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé Finn, et je m'aperçois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Tu vois, carrière ou pas, j'm'en fiche…c'est secondaire. »  
Santana n'ajouta aucun mot. Soit je l'avais convaincu, soit elle se demandait quel mal avait prit possession de moi. Moi ça me convenait, j'en avais marre de me justifier constamment. Les choses étaient claires, enfin pour moi. Et si ça ne l'était pas pour les autres, et bien tant pis !


	15. Chapter 14

Ça faisait trois jours que j'avais eu la discussion houleuse au sujet de Broadway avec Finn. Et trois jours aussi que je faisais profil bas pour qu'il ne remette pas le sujet sur le tapis. Heureusement pour moi, la victoire aux Régionales et la préparation aux Nationales des New Directions lui occupait pas mal l'esprit. La liste des concurrents était vite tombée et ils allaient devoir affronter vingt chorales toutes vainqueurs de leur concours régional. Finn redoutait surtout les gagnants de l'an passé, les Troast Explosion venant de l'Indiana et deux autres chorales signalées comme redoutables sur les blogs : la Street's Child du Montana et les Perfect Singers de Oklahoma. Ça allait être une véritable guerre des nerfs, et il fallait tenir dix semaines. Dix semaines de travail acharné en espérant ne pas avoir fait ça pour rien. Finn et Blaine avaient trouvé toute une liste de chansons appropriée pour les New Directions. Finn voulait absolument choisir vite ses titres afin de se mettre rapidement au travail. Hier, les postulants au concours national avait reçu le thème du show : D'hier à Aujourd'hui…. Tout un programme !

Finn avait finit les cours de bonne heure, alors nous nous étions mit à éplucher toutes les chansons pour voir celles qui conviendraient le mieux au thème. On avait éparpillé les feuilles sur le sol de sa chambre et on faisait un premier tri. Au bout d'une heure, il nous en restait encore une vingtaine. Finn était assis au milieu de toutes ces feuilles et je pouvais voir à quel point il était concentré. Je n'avais jamais vu l'envers du décor. C'est vrai, pour moi le Glee Club c'était chanter sur scène, gagner des concours et y prendre du plaisir. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé combien de temps Mr Shue avait travaillé en amont. A part pour les créations originales, c'était toujours lui qui avait choisit nos chansons. Et je ne pensais pas que ça demandait autant de travail. J'étais vraiment fier de Finn et j'aurai aimé que Mr Shue voit ça.  
Finn me tendit une feuille.  
« T'en penses quoi ? »  
« Les Beatles ?! » sur la feuille, il y avait toute une liste de chansons des Beatles.  
« On n'a jamais chanté sur les Beatles, enfin pas sur scène ! »  
Je vins m'asseoir entre ses jambes et m'adossa contre son torse.  
« Tu veux faire un medley des Beatles ? »  
Finn posa son menton sur mon épaule.  
« Ça collerait au thème si je commence par une de leur chanson pour finir sur quelque chose de plus actuelle. »  
« Excellente idée… ! Tu vas choisir laquelle ? »  
« J'en sais rien… » souffla-t-il dans mon cou alors qu'il m'enlaçait tendrement. « J'vais avoir besoin de ton aide, bébé. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »  
Comment aurais-je pu dire non ?!  
« On va faire ça ensemble… »  
« On peut faire des tas de choses ensemble… ! »  
Finn m'arracha la feuille des mains et me fit glisser dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Mon téléphone sonna mais j'étais bien trop occupé pour y répondre. On n'a pas eu une minute de silence, car après le mien, c'était celui de Finn qui s'était mit à sonner. Finn soupira et attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche pendant j'attaquais son cou avec mes lèvres.  
« C'est Kurt… »  
Oh non, pas lui !  
« Répond pas ! »  
Pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Finn balança son portable sur son lit avant de capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes. Ah, si seulement nous étions seuls à la maison… ! Je lui aurais bien arraché toutes ses affaires et laisser Finn me prendre, là, sur le sol de sa chambre….satanées hormones ! Heureusement que nous avions un peu de self control car Carole arriva dans la chambre, que nous avions bêtement laissée grande ouverte…  
« Bon, les enfants, j'veux bien que vous soyez occupé, mais répondez à Kurt avant qu'il ameute toute la ville… »  
Elle tendit son téléphone à Finn qui le prit et fit comprendre à Kurt sa façon de penser.  
« J'peux savoir ce qui se passe avant que tu nous colles le F.B.I au cul ? »  
Carole nous laissa et prit soin de fermer la porte, derrière elle, en me souriant. Je regardais Finn qui écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait Kurt. Quand il raccrocha, je vis dans son regard que les choses allaient mal tourner.

Je m'étais retrouvée là avec Finn, devant le BreadstiX, assise dans sa voiture, scrutant la porte d'entrée, regrettant presque d'avoir accepté de le suivre après le coup de fil de Kurt. Finn m'avait expliqué calment ce que Kurt lui avait dit, pesant chaque mot pour ne pas m'effrayer. Ces paroles avaient été douces, calmes, me laissant assimiler chaque phrase. Finn ne m'avait forcé à rien, j'avais été libre de mon choix, et…j'avais décidé de le suivre. Mais devant moi, se tenait ce que j'avais évité depuis des semaines, mon avenir. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de la porte d'entrée. Je savais qu'une fois franchis, je ne pourrais plus faire machine arrière. Finn attendait à côté de moi, sans dire un mot. Lui, tourné vers moi, c'était moi qu'il fixait, guettant la moindre de mes réactions, ou tout moment de panique.  
« Il t'a pas dit qui c'était ? »  
« Nope. »  
J'avais beau en savoir autant que Finn, j'avais besoin de le réentendre, encore une fois.  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit au juste ? »  
« Il a été contacté par des personnes de New York qui ont fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour te voir… T'es toujours d'accord Rachel ? »  
C'était facile d'accepter toute à l'heure quand on y était pas encore…mais maintenant j'avais cette boule au ventre qui commençait à me couper le souffle.  
« Oui, oui…c'est juste que… Finn, je vais pas y arriver ! »  
Voilà que je paniquais. Finn saisit mes mains et me força à le regarder.  
« Hey ! T'as rien à faire… ! Juste les écouter. Tu rentres, tu t'assoies et tu les écoutes. C'est tout. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »  
Bien sûr…! J'aurais marché sur les mains, ou fait tout autre truc débile pour lui. Alors oui, je pouvais, m'asseoir et écouter des gens me parler.  
« Tout va bien se passer… »  
Les paroles de Finn m'ont immédiatement rassuré. Il avait cette force tranquille qui me donnait envie de le croire. Finn s'approcha de moi et posa son front contre le mien.  
« Mais pour ça Rachel, il faut que tu rentres. »  
J'acquiesçai, consciente que mes craintes ne passeraient qu'une fois que j'aurais franchis cette porte. Finn descendit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Mon cœur s'emballa quand il fallu que je sorte de la voiture. Je trouvais du réconfort en saisissant la main que me tendait Finn.  
« Tu me laisses pas… ? »  
Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.  
« Je reste à côté de toi. »  
C'était tout ce dont je voulais, Finn à mes côtés, prête à affronter je ne savais quoi.  
« Ok, allez… on y va ! »

On avait à peine mit un pied dans le restaurant, que je les avais vu tout de suite. Peut être parce qu'il n'y avait presque personne d'autre, ou peut être parce que je les connaissais déjà. Kurt était bien sûr avec eux… Finn me tenait la main et en les voyants, il l'a serra plus fort, comme pour m'empêcher de faire demi-tour. Mais c'était trop tard, ils nous avez vu aussi.  
Je ne fus pas étonné de la voir se lever la première. C'était sans doute d'elle dont j'avais le moins peur, et elle devait le savoir. Les autres en firent de même. Heureusement que Finn fit le premier pas vers eux car sinon on aurait pu rester des heures plantés là. On arriva à hauteur de la table et elle s'avança vers moi pour m'enlacer. Je l'ai laissé faire, savourant cette étreinte maternelle.  
« Je suis contente de te voir ma chérie… »  
Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir…  
« Moi aussi. »  
Si ma mère avait fait le déplacement de New York jusqu'ici avec eux, c'était que ça devait vraiment valoir le coup. Je ne savais pas si c'était elle qui les avait amenés, ou s'ils l'avaient convaincu de les suivre mais en tout cas, ils étaient bien là, devant moi : Jesse St James et Carmen Tibideau.  
Shelby se rassit la première avec Kurt. J'étais face à Carmen et Jesse et je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire, que dire... Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger, et je me demandais comment pouvais-je encore respirer… ?  
Carmen s'avança vers moi.  
« Rachel, j'aimerais me dire que j'ai pas fait plus de 800 kilomètres pour parler aux murs de ce restaurant. Lieu plutôt incongru pour vous dire tout ce que j'ai à vous dire… Acceptez de vous asseoir et de m'écouter, s'il vous plait. »  
Et bien, elle n'avait pas changé…toujours autant de tact. Après tout, j'étais là, et comme me l'avait dit Finn, je n'avais qu'à m'asseoir et les écouter. Alors je pris place à leur table. Finn se glissa à côté de moi sur la banquette.  
« Je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas ici que je pensais vous revoir… Mais après votre passage à L.A, plus rien ne m'étonne ! »  
Finn glissa sa main dans mon dos, comme s'il avait senti toute la tension qui venait soudain de m'envahir. Kurt du le sentir aussi, et il empêcha Carmen d'ajouter une nouvelle remarque désagréable à mon encontre.  
« Et si on en venez à l'essentiel… »  
« Je peux… ? » demanda Jesse à Carmen qui lui fit un signe de la tête.  
Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient ces deux là !  
« Rachel, il y a quelques jours, on m'a contacté pour avoir mon avis sur une vidéo circulant dans les coulisses de Broadway. Tu me connais, c'n'est pas mon style de donner mon avis pour aider quelqu'un d'autre mais…bref. Je dois t'avouer que c'est de loin l'une de tes meilleures prestations. J'ai montré la vidéo à Carmen et lui ai fait part de mon plan : te faire remonter sur scène, Rachel. »  
Et bien voilà que Jesse s'y mettait aussi ! Ma mâchoire se serra et j'aurais bien voulu lui dire ce que je pensais de son idée, mais… J'avais un deal avec Finn, et je devais juste les écouter.  
« Depuis l'année dernière, Monsieur Saint James dirige la conception et la réalisation des shows de l'école. Chaque année, à chaque semestre, l'école met à l'épreuve ces élèves. Vous le savez, puisque vous avez admirablement participé au Show Case d'hiver de votre première année. »  
Enfin un compliment de Carmen.  
« C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu l'occasion de vous revoir briller sur notre scène. Mais, il faut avouer que votre prestation dans Funny Girl était remarquable. Rachel, Broadway n'est pas aussi magique que ça en a l'air. Il faut des années de préparation pour tenir le coup, et…hélas, le talent ne suffit pas. Mais vous, vous avez ce talent. Revenez à la NYADA, finissez votre scolarité, Rachel. Et je vous promets que Broadway ne vous laissera plus partir… »  
J'en étais restée bouche bée. Carmen avait fait tout ce chemin pour me faire revenir à la NYADA ?! Après tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit quand j'avais décidé d'en partir… ! C'était bizarre parce qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je mettais précipiter trop tôt sur les planches de Broadway, mais jamais je n'aurai laissé ma chance de chanter Fanny. Devais-je tout reprendre à zéro ? Avais-je la force de tout recommencer ?

J'avais remercié Carmen de sa proposition et de sa confiance en moi, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour prendre une décision. J'étais dans les toilettes en train de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage quand Shelby entra et se planta à côté de moi.  
« Tu vas bien ? »  
« Ouais… »  
Shelby dégagea une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et me sourit.  
« Tu me demandes pas ce que je fais là ? »  
« A vrai dire, j'm'en fiche un peu… Je suis juste contente que tu sois là ! Mais puisque t'abordes le sujet… »  
« Jesse m'a appelé après avoir vu la vidéo. Il m'a fait part de son plan et… Je ne voulais pas rater une occasion de voir ma fille ! »  
C'était si bon de la voir… Je pensais souvent à elle, et même si elle ne faisait pas entièrement part de ma vie, elle faisait parti de moi.  
« Tu veux mon avis ? »  
« Je crois que j'ai besoin de l'avis de ma mère… »  
« Je suis fière de toi, quoi que tu décides. »  
« Donc, tu crois que je devrais le faire ? »  
« Je pense que tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire… »  
Le seul problème, c'était que si je suivais ce que j'avais envie de faire, je perdais tout.


	16. Chapter 15

On avait quitté le restaurant un peu après tout le monde. J'aurais aimé partir plus tôt mais Finn avait discuté un long moment avec Jesse. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là pouvaient se retrouver dans une même pièce sans se taper dessus ?!  
Dans la voiture, je repensais à tout ce que m'avait dit Carmel, et à sa proposition de réintégrer la NYADA. Ça avait été difficile d'intégrer l'école et ça avait mis mes nerfs à rudes épreuves durant plusieurs semaines avant que je n'ai, enfin, la réponse finale. Etudier à la NYADA n'avait pas été toujours très facile. C'était l'école des meilleurs et des Rachel Berry, il y en avait plein les couloirs. On avait tous fait face à plusieurs difficultés. La première, était qu'il fallait être bon en tout. Pas qu'en chant, et en théâtre, non. Il fallait savoir danser, écrire, jouer….sans compter les matières d'enseignement de l'histoire des arts et du spectacle. La seconde, et peut être la pire, c'était de réussir à survivre aux professeurs. Tous avaient été de grands noms du spectacle et enseignaient aujourd'hui avec acharnement. J'en avais fait les frais auprès de Cassandra July, ma prof de danse. Dès le premier jour, elle m'avait pris en grippe. J'avais eu à subir humiliation et sarcasmes durant des mois. Mais j'avais tenu bon, au détriment de ma fierté.  
Je regardais les lumières de la ville défiler sous mes yeux, la nuit tombante. La NYADA, Funny Girl, tous ces rêves inachevés, m'avaient donnés un goût amer. Et je ne savais pas si aujourd'hui j'avais la force de tout reprendre à zéro.  
« Ça va… ? »  
Finn me sortit de mes pensées.  
« Je sais pas… »  
Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête… tout ce qui était simple devenait compliqué. Ça faisait des semaines que tout ça avait quitté mon esprit, et en quelques heures, tout redevenait comme avant. Et c'était exactement ce que je ne voulais plus.  
Finn ralentit et gara la voiture sur le bas côté de la route.  
« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »  
« De quoi ? »  
Il avait entendu les mêmes choses que moi au restaurant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il voulait qu'on en reparle ici.  
« De ton retour pour New York… »  
Il avait les yeux braqués sur l'horizon, droit devant lui. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un robot à côté de moi.  
« Finn… »  
« Rachel, retournes-y… ! » ajouta-t-il sèchement les yeux fermés.  
Il serrait le volant de toutes ces forces comme s'il se retenait de toutes émotions. Et là, les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je n'y réfléchisse.  
« Pas sans toi. »  
« Quoi ?! »  
Finn détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers moi. J'en fis de même…  
« Finn, j'irais pas à New York sans toi… Je suis sérieuse. Me refais pas le coup de la dernière fois, y'a pas de déclaration qui tienne.»  
« Rachel, ce qu'ils te proposent ne se reproduira pas deux fois ! »  
J'avais l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière et que rien n'avait changé.  
« Et alors ?! Peut importe combien de propositions, et de qui elles viennent, si tu ne viens pas avec moi, je n'y vais pas ! »  
« Mais, ça ne changera rien… »  
Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il en savait ? Moi je savais…  
« Je veux pas vivre ça sans toi. Si tu n'es pas avec moi, à mes côtés pour partager ça, alors ça vaut pas le coup que je le fasse… »  
« C'est ton rêve, Rachel. Ta vie est là-bas. Tout va redevenir comme avant ! »  
« Pourquoi tout le monde veut que ça redevienne comme avant ?! » C'était ça alors ?! Il voulait lui aussi que ça redevienne comme avant ? Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, douloureux mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. « Moi je ne veux pas. Ce que je veux c'est toi. Ma vie est avec toi, je t'aime tellement. »  
Finn chassa quelques larmes sur ma joue avec ses doigts.  
« Je t'aime aussi… »  
Il s'avança et m'embrassa. Mais cette discussion ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là… !  
« Nan nan nan, tu vois ça recommence ! »  
Je repoussais Finn, refusant de revivre encore une fois tout ça. Fallait que je sorte de cette voiture.  
L'air frais de dehors me saisit le corps alors que le claquement de la portière raisonnait dans l'air. Le soleil se couchait et laissait le ciel se teinter de couleurs pourpres. Ce contraste romantique avec la tragédie que je vivais, me rendait encore plus en colère. Encore une fois, alors que j'avais trouvé le bonheur, le destin s'efforçait à tout foutre en l'air. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que là, c'était Finn qui brisait tout ça. Il avait décidé que je devais aller à New York, et il ne voulait pas comprendre que je ne voulais pas y aller sans lui. J'en avais marre qu'il se scarifie pour moi et encore moins si je ne le lui demandais pas ! J'avais les phares de la voiture en plein dans les yeux mais je refusais de bouger. Je fixais la voiture, complètement éblouie, mais je n'allais certainement pas capituler. Etait-ce un caprice d'enfant gâtée, ou de Diva ? Non c'était juste la persuasion que ma vie pouvait être enfin celle que j'avais toujours voulu.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Finn sortit de la voiture. Je ne distinguais de lui qu'une silhouette noire qui avançait vers moi. A quelques pas l'un de l'autre, je voyais enfin son visage. Son regard me transperça, et avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Finn me plaqua contre lui et m'embrassa. Ses mains, dans mon dos et au creux de ma nuque, me tenaient fermement. Ses lèvres écrasaient les miennes à la limite de me faire mal. J'essayais de me dégager de son emprise mais c'était impossible, tellement il me serrait fort. Ce baiser me faisait peur et en même temps, il me rassurait. Etait-ce la fin ou le début de quelque chose ? Je lui agrippais sa veste, désespérément, et prit part à ce baiser. Je le laissais glisser sa langue contre la mienne, et ce qui était fougueux et violent au départ, devint doucement tendre et doux. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer après, mais il fallait que l'on reprenne notre souffle.  
« Rachel, t'es mon oxygène…j'peux pas vivre sans toi. Je sais pas de quoi est fait l'avenir, mais je suis sûr d'une chose…je veux pas le passer sans toi. » souffla-t-il.  
Ses mots, le son de sa voix, son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres mirent le feu à mon coeur. Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes comme pour m'assurer que nous étions bien dans la réalité.  
« Ça veut dire que tu viens avec moi… » lui demandais-je doucement alors que se dessinait sur son visage un large sourire.  
« Seulement si tu répondes à ma question… Rachel, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »  
Oh oui !  
« Oh oui, oui, oui…. »  
Et à en croire le baiser qui suivit, Finn était plutôt heureux de ma réponse. Bien sûr, que j'avais dit oui ! Et il ne m'avait pas fallu trois jours pour y répondre cette fois-ci ! J'étais sûre, bien plus sûre que la première fois, il fallait bien l'avouer. A 18 ans, sans avenir devant moi, je pensais que le mariage serait au moins un bon début de ma vie d'adulte. Mais j'avais tord. Il faut être adulte pour se marrier. Et tout ce que j'avais traversé ces dernières années m'avait rendu adulte. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait dans les épreuves et la douleur que je deviendrais celle que j'étais aujourd'hui. Finn, bien qu'il n'ait pas toujours été à mes côtés, m'avait aidé à passer ces épreuves, en me guidant dans l'ombre. Il m'avait laissé être moi-même, me regardant parfois faire des erreurs, sans jamais me juger. La vie qui m'attendait serait probablement encore semée d'embuches, mais je ne voulais plus les faire seule. On est toujours plus fort si on avance à deux ? Je l'avais quinze mil fois entendu, et cette fois ci, je voulais le vivre.  
En une minute, tout avait changé. Tout devenait possible, et plus rien ne me faisait peur. Oui, j'allais retourner à New York. Oui, j'allais réintégrer la NYADA. Et oui, j'allais être dirigé par Cassandra July ou encore Jesse St James. Mais je n'avais plus peur d'échouer. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, Finn serait à mes côtés. Il m'épaulerait, il m'encouragerait, me soutiendrait et m'aiderait à prendre les décisions qui s'offriront à moi. J'avais enfin ce que j'avais tant rêvé.

On avait une dernière chose à faire avant que tout soit parfait. Pour ça, et malgré l'étonnement de Finn, il nous fallait Kurt. On avait débarqué en trombe chez Finn et coupé court à la soirée familiale devant la télé.  
« Kurt ! »  
Burt avait bien failli avoir une seconde attaque quand il nous vit arriver dans le salon.  
« Kurt ! Il parait que t'as quelque chose qui nous appartient ? »  
Kurt regarda bizarrement Finn jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne en me regardant.  
« Quoi ? Je…Oh mon Dieu ! Rachel t'es sûre ?! »  
« Oui, j'suis sûre. Tu peux nous la rendre… ! »  
J'avais confié ma bague de fiançailles à Kurt… Après notre séparation, je ne pouvais plus la porter, mais je ne voulais la mettre au fond d'un tiroir, et je ne voulais pas la rendre à Finn… C'était ma décision, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui faisant cet affront (ou peut être que je voulais qu'il pense que je l'avais encore !). Alors je l'avais confié à Kurt. Je savais qu'il en prendrait soin, en espérant qu'un jour, j'aurais à la lui réclamer.  
Kurt monta à l'étage tout content de ce qui était en train de se passer.  
« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Burt en nous suivant en bas des escaliers.  
Burt ne comprit rien de se qui se passait.  
« On va le savoir très vite… ! »  
Mais je crois que Carole, elle, avait compris.  
Kurt descendit en gardant une main derrière le dos.  
« Vous êtes vraiment sûr ? »  
En quelle langue fallait-il qu'on lui dise, oui ! J'ai bien cru que Finn allait le tuer sur place.  
« T'es chiant, donne ça… »  
Il lui arracha presque la boite des mains. Quand il sortit la bague, là clairement, j'ai su pourquoi j'aimais autant cette bague, et pourquoi je n'aurai voulu en porter une autre. _« J'ai l'impression qu'il me suffit juste que tu me laisses t'aimer encore, pour que tout finisse bien… »_ Les mots de Finn avaient gravé mon cœur à jamais quand il m'avait fait sa demande. Et cette bague...c'était lui et moi.  
Finn marqua un instant, fixant la bague entres ses doigts. Je savais qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que moi.  
« Jamais, plus jamais elle ne quittera ta main… »  
« Plus jamais… »  
Burt et Carole regardèrent, émus, Finn me passer la bague au doigt. Kurt, lui, était en larmes, et je n'allais pas me moquer car j'y étais presque à deux doigts moi aussi. Mais Finn m'embrassa avant que les premières larmes ne coulent sur mes joues. Et contrairement à la première fois, tout le monde se réjouissait de la nouvelle !


	17. Chapter 16

Bon ce chapitre est un peu long et il arrive un peu tard, mais j'espère qu'il en vaut le coup.

* * *

Ça faisait un mois que Finn m'avait fait sa demande. Un mois que Finn et moi étions les fiancés les plus heureux du monde. On faisait des projets. Certains allaient devenir concrets, comme notre installation à New York, et d'autres restaient en suspend, comme ce qu'allait faire Finn là bas. Mais ni lui ni moi n'avions d'inquiétude. Tant que l'on était tous les deux, tout nous semblait possible. Nos familles nous soutenaient et ça venait compléter ce parfait tableau.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Le jour où on allait se marrier. On avait préparé ça en un temps record, tout en gérant ma réadmission à la NYADA et les répétitions du Glee club pour les Nationales. On avait choisit de faire la cérémonie dans le jardin des parents de Finn et de ne privilégier aucune de nos deux religions. La cérémonie serait célébrée par le pasteur qui avait marié Burt et Carole. Mes pères s'étaient occupés de la réception et tout avait était fait sous la supervision de Kurt.  
Ça n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre, de laisser notre mariage aux commandes de Kurt, mais on devait aussi s'occuper des News Direction et de notre futur départ pour New York.  
L'aide de Kurt nous avait bien facilité les choses.  
Même si…enfin, c'était Kurt, alors il y avait eu quelques prises de becs. Ça avait commencé autour de ma robe de mariée. Je voulais reprendre celle que j'avais portée pour notre mariage avorté à la mairie, mais Kurt ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Mais il était hors de question que j'en porte une autre ! J'aimais cette robe et je savais quel effet, elle avait fait à Finn quand il avait posé les yeux sur moi…alors non, je n'aurais pas d'autre robe ! Kurt avait réussit à me convaincre à ce qu'il lui apporte quelques petits arrangements. Discrètement, j'avais missionné Carole de superviser tout ça et elle m'avait assuré que les talents de Kurt avaient fait des merveilles. J'avais hâte de la découvrir… !  
Il avait fallu aussi qu'on refrène un peu Kurt autour du nombre d'invité. Le mariage du siècle, c'était pas le notre…pas la peine d'inviter toute la ville ! On avait réduit la liste à la famille et aux amis proche. Nos parents et famille proche, les anciens élèves du Glee club, Will et Emma, le coatch Bieste, et les New Directions, tous avaient répondu présent.  
Dans quelques heures, j'allais épouser Finn, et j'étais sur un petit nuage…ou plus exactement dans mon lit ! Mais j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes.  
« Rachel, debout ! C'est le grand jour, il est… Finn ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
Santana venait d'entrer dans ma chambre, et elle m'hurlait dessus. Enfin, nous hurler dessus à Finn et à moi. On avait passé la soirée séparément pour enterrer nos vies de célibataires, mais Finn m'avait rejoint au beau milieu de la nuit escaladant le treillis du jardin. Et ça c'était pas au programme de la journée !  
« Mmm... »  
Finn roula sur moi, serra mon petit corps contre le sien et lova sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux et laissait croire à Santana l'impression qu'elle allait nous faire sortir du lit…  
« Tu devrais pas être chez toi ? Puck sait au moins où tu es ?! »  
Santana voyait pas qu'elle gênait là ?!  
« M'en fous… »  
Finn remonta la couverture sur nous, mais Santana ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil là !  
« Je sais pas comment t'es arrivé ici, mais sort de là maintenant ! »  
Elle tira sur la couverture et nous força à sortir de notre petit cocoon douillé.  
« Hey ! »  
« Qu'est ce que vous faites, le p'tit déjeuné va… Finn ! Oh mais c'est pas possible ! »  
Et comme Santana ne suffisait pas, il fallait que Kurt se pointe !  
« J'arrive pas à le faire sortir du lit… » se plaignit Santana.  
Kurt prit ses aires de commandant de troupes.  
« Franchement Finn, on a un planning à respecter ! »  
« Rachel, tu pourrais au moins nous aider ?! »  
Alors là, Santana pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. On avait plus de six heures devant nous avant la cérémonie, rien ne pressait…  
Kurt sauta sur le lit et tira Finn par le bras mais comme il n'y arrivait pas seul, Santana l'aida. Bien sûr, Finn ne sortit pas du lit et entre eux se tenait un vrai match de force. Sauf que « entre » eux se trouvait aussi moi ! Santana et Kurt en oubliaient que pour faire sortir Finn du lit, il fallait le faire passer sur moi et je sentais que les choses allaient mal finir.  
« Hey ! Hey ! Arrêtez… ! »  
Santana et Kurt lâchèrent Finn.  
« Bon…c'est bon ! Laissez nous deux minutes, ok ? »  
J'avis employé un ton qui ne leur laissait pas trop le choix. Ils tournèrent les talons et sortirent de la chambre nous laissant seuls. Finn reprit sa place contre moi et m'enlaça tendrement.  
Cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer que dans les bras de Finn. Nos deux minutes de sursit arrivèrent à leur terme quand Kurt et Santana se mirent à hurler dans le couloir.  
« FINN ! »  
Résigné, Finn se redressa et me déposa un baiser sur le front. J'ouvris à mon tour les yeux, consciente qu'on n'aurait pas notre mot à dire ce matin.  
« On n'aurait jamais du confier tout ça à Kurt… ! » soupira Finn avant de m'embrasser. « J'ai un plan…je t'enlève, on s'enfuit et on se marie en secret… T'en penses quoi Princesse…?! »  
« Ne me tente pas… ! »  
Je lui rendis son baiser.  
« J'ai vraiment envie que ce mariage soit parfait. Tu le mérites… » Finn dégagea mon front d'une mèche de cheveux.  
« Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais mon idée du mariage parfait n'arrête pas de changer, ces derniers temps. Un jour je veux une harpiste, le lendemain je veux un quatuor à cordes. Un jour je veux des colombes, le lendemain un lâché de ballon. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui ne change pas, et c'est toi. Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour que tout soit parfait… »  
Finn fondit sur moi pour un baiser passionné et profita de mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que Santana ne revienne à la charge.  
« Si dans trente secondes t'es pas sorti de cette chambre, la carafe d'eau que je tiens dans les mains transformera ce joli petit lit en piscine ! »  
Finn s'arrêta net.  
« Ok… j'te laisse… !»  
Il sauta du lit, attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la chambre en criant un dernier « Je t'aime ! » sous le regard très satisfait de Santana qui s'avança vers le lit et posa la carafe sur ma table de nuit.  
« A ton tour ma belle ! »  
Je me levais, résignée à mon tour, préférant me laisser guider par l'emploi du temps de Kurt que de lutter toute la journée.  
La soirée de la veille s'était terminée très tard et toutes les filles avaient dormi à la maison. Quand je suis descendu le petit déjeuné, ou plutôt le brunch était prêt, et on profita de ce moment avant d'attaquer les préparatifs de la journée.  
Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, et bien sûr Kurt (!) s'afféraient tous autour de moi. Les heures défilaient les unes après les autres, et l'organisation de Kurt était gérée à la minute prés. On avait toutes eu droit à une mise en beauté et une séance de coiffure. Shelby m'avait rejoint au moment où je passais entre les mains du coiffeur. On s'était isolé dans ma chambre, et on avait passé ce moment ensemble. Un moment mère-fille… On avait parlé de Finn, de Beth, de New York, Broadway et tout ce que l'on allait être amené à partager quand on serait toutes les deux dans la même ville.  
Elle rajustait quelques boucles de mes cheveux avec de la laque quand Kurt apparu avec ma robe. Il l'accrocha à ma penderie et s'approcha vers moi.  
« Les filles viennent de partir rejoindre les garçons… T'es prête ? »  
J'avais jamais été aussi prête ! Kurt ouvrit doucement la house, et je pu enfin découvrir les transformations qu'il avait apportés à ma robe… Kurt avait vraiment fait des merveilles. Elle était parfaite, et encore plus maintenant. Il avait entièrement retravaillé le haut. L'encolure avait un joli décolleté, les épaules étaient un peu plus dégagées et tout le satin était recouvert d'une magnifique broderie de dentelle. Son petit côté rétro années 60 qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil avait en plus une touche romantique qui la rendait encore plus parfaite pour ce jour.  
« Kurt, elle est magnifique ! »  
Fallait que je retienne mes larmes sinon j'allais ruiner mon maquillage avant l'heure. Kurt ne s'attarda pas sur mon émotion de peur lui aussi de se mettre à fondre en larmes.  
Je proposais à Shelby et Kurt de m'aider à l'enfiler. Je glissais dedans et Shelby remonta la fermeture éclair dans mon dos. Je me tenais devant la glace et regardais mon reflet, consciente de vivre un vrai conte de fée. Mes pères fondirent en larmes en me découvrant dans le salon. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que cette journée allait être aussi chargée en émotion. Maintenant je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver Finn.

La robe parfaite, la journée parfaite, et puis l'homme parfait (!)…ça y est on y était ! Nos familles et amis étaient là, tous devant moi. Les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur me précédaient pour se placer aux côtés de Finn. Ce que j'avais cru qui n'arriverait jamais, était en train de se passer…  
En remontant l'allée jusqu'à l'autel, entourée de mes pères, je me sentais incroyablement légère. Non pas que je prenais cet engagement à la légère, non, mais jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi sûre de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivaient sur moi, mais moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Finn était droit devant moi, incroyablement sexy dans son costume gris foncé. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui et son sourire illuminait mon cœur.  
Ma main trouva la sienne quand je suis arrivée à sa hauteur.  
« Mon Dieu, que t'es belle… »  
Oh la, j'étais à deux doigts de verser ma première larme ! Mes pères me laissèrent avec Finn et prirent place à côté de Shelby.  
Le pasteur s'avança vers nous.  
« Rachel et Finn vous ont réunis, amis et famille, autour d'eux pour les accompagner en cette belle journée. Ils ont longtemps imaginé ce moment, mais ont laissé la vie les guider et ils sont là aujourd'hui devant vous pour s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage. Certains diront qu'ils sont un peu jeunes, d'autres qu'ils se précipitent, mais personne ne mettra en doute l'amour qu'ils se portent. »  
Franchement, je crois que Finn et moi avons un peu perdu le fil de ce que le pasteur disait. On se regardait tout sourire, oubliant presque que quarante personnes nous entouraient. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, mais le rêve parfait, celui où on ne se réveille jamais et où on se souvient de tout. Finn serrait mes mains dans les siennes et je sentais que lui aussi avait un peu oubliait que nous n'étions pas seul. Le pasteur nous fît descendre de notre petit nuage au moment de l'échange de vœux.  
« Finn… ? »  
« Rachel, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on y soit enfin arrivé ! Depuis le jour où tu es entré dans ma vie, tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur. J'aime ta détermination, ta passion, ta façon de foncer sans réfléchir…même quand tu ne devrais pas. Parce que tu ne veux pas te contenter d'observer le monde, tu aimerais tellement en faire un paradis, et parce que tu existes s'en est un. » Une larme coula sur ma joue sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. « Aujourd'hui, je promets de veiller sur toi, de prendre soin de toi à travers les épreuves de la vie. Rachel, je te promets de t'aimer pour le reste de ma vie et au-delà.»  
Finn passa son pouce sur ma joue et chassa une seconde larme.  
« Rachel… ? »  
« Finn, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à la seconde même où tu as posé les yeux sur moi. Sans toi, je suis perdue. Nul ne saura jamais t'aimé plus que moi, et personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer plus que toi. » Finn arqua ses sourcils se souvenant probablement de notre câlin torride dans la voiture. « Ton amour est mon amour et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vois ma vie dans tes yeux, et tout notre avenir dans ton cœur. Aujourd'hui, je promets de veiller sur toi, de prendre soin de toi à travers les épreuves de la vie. Finn, je te promets de t'aimer pour le reste de ma vie et au-delà.»  
Le pasteur se tourna vers Kurt.  
« Vous avez les alliances ? »  
Kurt tandis la boite où nous trouvons chacun nos alliances.  
« Finn, répétez après moi. Par cette alliance, je cèle ma vie à la tienne… »  
Finn me glissa l'anneau au doigt.  
« Par cette alliance, je cèle ma vie à la tienne... »  
« Mon cœur et mon âme t'appartiennent à jamais. »  
« Mon cœur et mon âme t'appartiennent à jamais. »  
J'avais de nouveau le visage inondé de larmes.  
« Rachel, on y va ? Répétez après moi. Par cette alliance, je cèle ma vie à la tienne… »  
Je passais l'anneau au doigt de Finn.  
« Par cette alliance, je cèle ma vie à la tienne... »  
« Mon cœur et mon âme t'appartiennent à jamais. »  
Ma voix tremblait, prise par l'émotion.  
« Mon cœur et mon âme t'appartiennent à jamais. »  
Bon alors là j'étais incapable de dire un mot de plus.  
« Finn, Rachel, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'état de l'Ohio, je vous déclare mari et femme. Finn ?! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… »  
Pas la peine de le dire deux fois ! Finn s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser. Je crois que jamais dans aucun de nos baisers il n'y avait eu autant de certitude.  
On l'avait enfin fait !

Kurt et nos parents avaient organisé une splendide réception. Le jardin était éclairé de dizaine de lanternes et tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Les élèves de Finn s'occupaient de mettre le feu à la piste de danse tandis que je profitais des genoux de mon mari. C'était bon de se dire que tout se passait comme on l'avait souhaité, et que tout le monde fêtait ça avec nous. A la fin de la chanson, Puck passa derrière le micro.  
« Ils sont bons ces petits là ! Difficile à croire que se sont tes élèves Finn ! »  
Ah, l'humour de Puck ! Il avait de la chance que Finn était son meilleur ami…  
« Bon, comme vous le savez, Finn m'a affublé cet horrible rôle d'être son témoin, et donc il me revient le sal boulot de devoir porter un toast. »  
Finn se tendit et jeta un regard noir en sa direction.  
« J'ai promis à Finn de ne pas faire de boulette pour ne pas fâcher la nouvelle Madame Hudson, donc… je ne vais pas parler de la période où je suis sorti avec Rachel…et encore moins des strip-teaseuses qu'ont a vu hier soir ! »  
Je me suis tournée vers Finn pour le regarder changer de couleur. Il était passé du rouge furax au blanc livide.  
« Rachel, je…je… »  
Impossible de lui dire quoi que se soit, il était trop mignon à balbutier des explications. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et le fit sourire, n'empêchant en rien Puck de continuer son discours.  
« A la place, je vais vous révélez un secret. Finn et moi, vous le savez peut être, on a passé quelques semaines ensemble à l'université et un soir, comme tous les soirs qu'on a passé ensemble d'ailleurs, Finn m'a parlé de Rachel. Il m'a confié qu'un jour, il l'épouserait. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, il l'épouserait. Pas vrai mec ? »  
Finn hocha la tête.  
« Rachel, tu vois, Finn tiens toujours ces promesses. Les vœux qu'il a prononcés toute à l'heure, il va les honorer jusqu'à son dernier souffle. »  
Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Puck aurait trouvé les mots pour m'émouvoir.  
« C'est un mec bien… Je le sais. Tu le sais. Dommage qu'il faille lui rappeler souvent. Mais je compte sur toi pour ça. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une autre personne sur Terre qui l'aime autant que toi. Vous n'avez même pas besoin d'être dans la même ville pour ça… Avoir besoin l'un de l'autre comme ça c'est rare, c'est précieux. »  
Puck avait l'air d'un petit garçon tout timide devant autant de bons sentiments.  
« Heu…voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à vous dire… J'vais laisser Finn terminer car je crois qu'il a quelque chose à ajouter… »  
Tout le monde se retourna vers Finn qui se leva et m'entraîna avec lui. Finn prit place aux côtés de Puck, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Quinn, Brittany, Sam, Artie, et Tina, me laissant en face de lui avec les invités.  
« J'ai demandé aux copains de m'accompagner sur un p'tit truc… »  
Finn se saisit d'un micro alors que la musique commençait à retentir.

[Something I need – Ben Haenow]

Finn  
I had a dream the other night / J'ai fait un rêve l'autre nuit  
About how we only get one life / Sur la façon dont on a qu'une seule vie  
Woke me up right after two / Je me suis levé juste après 2h  
Stayed awake and stared at you / Je suis resté éveillé et je t'ai regardée  
So I wouldn't lose my mind / Ainsi je ne perdais pas la raison

And I had the week that came from hell / Et j'ai eu une semaine d'enfer  
And yes I know that you can tell / Et oui je sais que tu peux le dire  
But you're like the net under the ledge / Mais tu es comme le filet au-dessous du rebord  
When I go flying off the edge / Quand je m'envole par-dessus le bord  
You go flying off as well / Tu t'envoles tout aussi bien

And if you only here once / Et si ne sommes là qu'une fois  
I wanna live with... / Je voudrais vivre avec...

Tous  
You got something I need / Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin  
In this world full of people there's one loving me / Dans ce monde plein de gens, il y en a une qui m'aime  
And if we only here once / Et si nous ne sommes là qu'une fois  
I wanna live with you (you, you, you) / Je voudrais vivre avec toi (toi, toi, toi)  
You got something I need / Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin  
In this world full of people there's one loving me / Dans ce monde plein de gens, il y en a une qui m'aime  
And if we only here once / Et si nous ne sommes là qu'une fois  
I wanna live with you (you, you, you) / Je voudrais vivre avec toi (toi, toi, toi)

(Finn s'avança vers moi et me prit par la main pour m'entrainer au beau milieu de tout le monde)

Finn  
I know that we're not the same / Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les mêmes  
But I'm so damn glad that we made it / Mais je suis tellement content qu'on y soit parvenu  
To this time, this time, now / Cette fois, cette fois, maintenant

Finn  
You got something I need / Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin  
Yeah in this world full of people there's one loving me / Ouais dans ce monde plein de gens, il y en a une qui m'aime  
And if we only here once / Et si nous ne sommes là qu'une fois  
I wanna live with you / Je voudrais vivre avec toi

(Finn me prit dans ses bras et me décolla du sol, plaquant un baiser passionné sur mes lèvres alors que les autres continuaient de chanter)

Tous  
You got something I need / Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin  
In this world full of people there's one loving me / Dans ce monde plein de gens, il y en a une qui m'aime  
And if we only here once / Et si nous ne sommes là qu'une fois  
I wanna live with you (you, you, you) / Je voudrais vivre avec toi (toi, toi, toi)  
You got something I need / Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin  
Yeah in this world full of people there's one loving me / Ouais dans ce monde plein de gens, il y en a une qui m'aime  
And if we only here once / Et si nous ne sommes là qu'une fois  
I wanna live / Je voudrais vivre

Finn  
If we only here once / Si nous ne sommes là qu'une fois  
I wanna live with you / Je voudrais vivre avec toi

Mon cœur s'emballait à vive allure.  
« Oh Finn, je t'aime tellement… »  
« Tu es la seule dont j'ai besoin, Rachel. »  
La fête se poursuivait tout autour de nous sans que nous nous rendions compte de quoi que ce soit. La Terre pourrait s'écrouler sous nos pieds que rien ne me ferrait sortir de l'étreinte de Finn.  
« On va aller à New York et tu vas vivre tous tes rêves ! Tu vas décrocher tous les rôles que tu souhaites. Tu seras Fanny, Evita ou Maria parce que t'es une star. T'es ma star… »  
Finn avait retenu tous ces noms de rôle, c'était attendrissant. Moi qui croyais qu'il faisait seulement semblant de m'écouter…  
« Ma vie est un rêve depuis que tu la partages avec moi. C'est toi qui m'as offert le plus beau rôle de ma vie, celui d'être ta femme. »  
On restait là, enlacés, au milieu de la piste de danse, les yeux dans les yeux.  
La fête se termina tôt au petit matin, le soleil se levant sur un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.


	18. Chapter 17

Le bonheur ! Voilà dans quoi je nageais depuis des semaines. A chaque secondes, tout n'était que bonheur.  
L'inconvénient quand on est trop heureux c'est que le temps passe à une vitesse folle. En peu de temps on s'était retrouvé à quelques jours des Nationales. J'avais hâte d'y être. Je voulais tellement que les New Directions montrent à Finn combien son travail avait été précieux, et combien il avait inspiré ces enfants pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux même.  
J'essayais au maximum de lui faciliter la vie ces derniers temps afin qu'il ne se préoccupe que du Glee Club. J'avais totalement organisé notre arrivée à New York et mon retour à la NYADA. Carole et Burt nous avaient laissé la maison pour les quelques semaines qui nous restaient à Lima. On avait cet espace rien qu'à nous, et ça nous donnait un avant goût de la vie qu'on allait avoir à New York.  
Bon c'était sans oublier Kurt. Mais ces derniers temps il se faisait plutôt rare. Et puis je savais déjà ce que c'était de vivre avec Kurt.  
Tous les matins, je me levais un peu avant Finn et filait dans la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit déjeuné. Ça faisait un peu cliché de la parfaite femme au foyer, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'adorais faire la cuisine pour Finn. Car je savais qu'après moi, ce qu'aimait le plus Finn, c'était manger !  
« Bonjour ma femme… »  
C'était tous les matins pareils… Finn m'enlaçait et me murmurait ces mots à l'oreille.  
« Oh j'adore dire ça ! »  
« C'est vrai que c'est sympa ! Bonjour mon mari… »  
Depuis l'âge de seize ans j'avais envie d'épouser Finn et j'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser que c'était devenu notre réalité.  
Finn s'installa devant sa tasse de café en attendant que je finisse la cuisson de ses œufs brouillés.  
« On est que tous les deux ce matin ? »  
« Kurt s'est levé à l'aube pour rejoindre Blaine au Lima Bean pour le petit déjeuné… »  
« Dis moi, j'me fais des idées où depuis le mariage Kurt et Blaine sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble… ? »  
Finn était un grand frère hors paire et faisait très attention à Kurt.  
« T'as remarqué toi aussi !? »  
Finn englouti ses œufs à peine mit dans son assiette.  
« Ouais. »  
« C'est bien, non ? »  
« C'est cool pour eux… » marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine.  
« Je crois que Brittany et Santana aussi c'est reparti ! En tout cas depuis le mariage, Santana n'est plus sur mon dos… »  
Je pris place sur un genou de Finn.  
« Et ça c'est pas plus mal… ! » dit-il juste avant de plonger ces lèvres dans mon cou. « Donc Madame Hudson me feriez vous le plaisir de m'accompagner à la dernière répétition du Glee Club ? »  
« Qu'est ce que va dire Sue ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle m'a interdit de mettre les pieds à McKinley ! »  
Sue ne laisserait donc jamais Finn tranquille. Il était vraiment temps qu'on s'en aille et qu'elle lui fiche la paix.  
« Ah oui ? Et elle va faire quoi ? Me virer ?! »  
Quelle ironie, il avait remis sa lettre de démission la veille.  
« Sérieusement, je me fous de ce qu'elle pense. C'est la dernière répétition, et j'ai besoin de toi. »  
« Ça tombe bien, je comptais bien t'accompagner… Nerveux ?! »  
« Ouais et triste… »  
C'était une page de notre vie qui se tournait. Dire au revoir au Glee Club pour Finn c'était enfin réaliser qu'il n'était plus ce looser qu'il croyait tellement être.  
« J'te promets que ça va bien se passer… »  
Je scellais ma promesse par un baiser. Les mains de Finn avaient glissé sous mon short et il me positionna à califourchon sur ses cuisses.  
Nous eux, dans une maison vide… Equation parfaite !  
Tout était allé très vite.  
Finn se leva et me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain et où nos vêtements tombèrent un à un sur le sol. Le sexe sous la douche était le truc préféré de Finn. Il disait que c'est joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Je n'allais pas le contre dire… C'était plus qu'agréable, c'était fantastique !  
J'avais clairement allumé Finn en lui mettant sous le nez ma cambrure. L'eau ruisselant sur mes reins, il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour venir se glisser en moi.  
La douceur des mains de Finn sur mon corps, la chaleur de ses baisers sur ma peau…c'était très vigoureux et ses vas et viens en moi étaient de plus en plus frénétique. Ses mains sur mes hanches glissèrent doucement entre mes cuisses et vinrent se joindre à son membre gonflé pour augmenter mon plaisir. Plus Finn me caressait et plus je me cambrais augmentant l'angle de pénétration. Le sexe post-mariage était fantastique. Il n'y avait plus aucune crainte de quoi que ce soit. Juste de l'amour et rien que de l'amour. Il senti que j'étais sur le point de venir alors il intensifia ses coups de reins pour pousser au plus profond jusqu'à ce que… Oh mon Dieu !  
J'arrivais même plus à respirer et heureusement que Finn me tenait serré contre lui car mes jambes ne me portaient plus du tout. Je le senti venir à son tour quand je pu reprendre ma respiration.  
Ses mains étaient remontées sur mes seins et ses dents grignotaient ma nuque. « Toutes nos journées devraient commencer comme ça… ! » réussit-il à murmurer à bout de souffle.  
Oh oui toutes nos journées devraient commencer comme ça !

* * *

Dernière répétition du Glee Club avant leur prestation aux Nationales. Je me souviens encore de notre dernière répétition avant notre départ pour Chicago…il y avait encore tant de choses à faire ! Sam et Puck avaient un gros problème avec la chorégraphie, Quinn peinait dès qu'elle faisait quelques efforts et j'étais encore préoccupée par mon audition ratée pour l'entrée à la NYADA. On n'était loin d'être donné gagnant. En plus, on affrontait les meilleures chorales du pays et surtout Vocale Adrénaline !  
Là, les New Directions étaient donnés dans les favoris sur la plupart des blogs, et les élèves étaient tous prêt et super concentrés. Finn les avaient amené à la perfection.  
On avait tous rendez vous pour ce dernier moment et j'avais demandé à Mr Schuster de se joindre à nous. Sur la porte du bureau de Finn, il y avait une enveloppe avec son nom dessus. Etonné, il l'ouvrit et découvrit le mot laissé.  
 _The show must go, all over the place, or something.  
_ « Direction l'auditorium alors… »  
L'auditorium… J'avais tant de souvenirs là bas, et Finn aussi.

La scène était éclairé et Mr Schuster nous attendait debout en pleine lumière.  
« Will ?! Que faites vous là ? C'était vous l'enveloppe… ? »  
« Nan, c'était moi… »  
Finn se tourna surpris vers moi mais je le laissai stupéfait dans la salle pour rejoindre Mr Schuster sur la scène.  
« Rach… »  
Finn s'assit devant nous, surpris de ce qui se passait.  
« Je sais que pour toi, c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui… mais c'est un jour spécial aussi pour moi… Y'a six ans tu as poussé la porte de mon bureau, et j'ai su immédiatement que tu accomplirais de grandes choses. Il a fallu que je te menace de te virer pour que tu rejoignes le Glee club, mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne regrette rien. (rires) Passer tout ce temps avec toi, m'a prouvé qu'enseigner ce n'est pas seulement mettre des connaissances dans le crane des jeunes, mais c'est aussi les aider à grandir et à devenir des adultes exceptionnels. Aujourd'hui, je vois mon ancien élève, devenu mon ami, accomplir ce qui pouvait me rendre le plus fier. Tu as laissé ton cœur te guider, et tu as su le partager avec tant de gens. Sans le savoir, ni le vouloir, tu as changé ma vie, et celle de tant d'autres personnes… »  
Wahou, j'étais toute aussi émue que Finn.  
« J'espère qu'un jour, tu seras aussi fier de tes élèves que je le suis aujourd'hui. » finit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.  
Je voyais dans les yeux de Finn toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour Mr Schuster. Je savais qu'il comptait énormément, comme ce père qui lui avait tant manqué. Il était le confident, l'épaule solide et l'inspiration secrète.  
« Il ne serait pas une bonne répétition du Glee club si nous ne chantions pas… Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
Finn hocha la tête en refoulant quelques larmes tandis que Brad et les musiciens prenaient place derrière nous.

[Listen to your Heart – Roxette]

Rachel  
I know there's something in the wake of your smile / Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah / Je peux l'apercevoir à travers ton regard  
You've built a love but that love falls apart / Tu as construit un amour, mais cet amour tombe en morceaux.  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark / Ton petit bout de paradis devient obscurité

Rachel  
Listen to your heart / Ecoute ton coeur  
When he's calling for you / Quand il t'appelle  
Listen to your heart / Ecoute ton coeur  
There's nothing else you can do / Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire  
I don't know where you're going / Je ne sais pas où tu vas  
And I don't know why / Et je ne sais pas pourquoi  
But listen to your heart / Mais écoute ton coeur  
Before you tell him goodbye. / Avant de lui dire au revoir.

Will  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile / Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut la peine  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah / Les précieux moments ont été emportés par le courant  
Will & Rachel  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems / Ils ont été balayés et plus rien n'est ce qui semble être  
The feeling of belonging / Ce sentiment d'appartenir  
Rachel  
to your dreams / à tes rêves

Will & Rachel  
Listen to your heart / Ecoute ton coeur  
When he's calling for you / Quand il t'appelle  
Listen to your heart / Ecoute ton coeur  
There's nothing else you can do / Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire  
I don't know where you're going / Je ne sais pas où tu vas  
And I don't know why / Et je ne sais pas pourquoi  
But listen to your heart / Mais écoute ton coeur  
Before you tell him goodbye. / Avant de lui dire au revoir.

(Les News Directions et les anciens, nous rejoignirent et prirent place derrière nous)

Will & Rachel  
And there are voices / Et il y a des voix  
That want to be heard / Qui veulent être entendues  
So much to mention / Il y a tant de choses à dire  
But you can't find the words / Mais tu n'arrives pas à trouver les mots  
Rachel  
The scent of magic, / Ce parfum de magie,  
The beauty that's been / La beauté qui autrefois existait  
When love was wilder than the wind / Quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent

Will & Rachel  
Listen to your heart / Ecoute ton coeur  
When he's calling for you / Quand il t'appelle  
Listen to your heart / Ecoute ton coeur  
There's nothing else you can do / Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire  
I don't know where you're going / Je ne sais pas où tu vas  
And I don't know why / Et je ne sais pas pourquoi  
But listen to your heart / Mais écoute ton coeur  
Before ... / Avant ...

Listen to your heart, hmm hmm / Ecoute ton coeur, hmm hmm  
Take you're going and I don't know why / Je ne sais pas où tu vas et je ne sais pas pourquoi  
But listen to your heart, before... / Mais écoute ton coeur, avant...  
You tell him goodbye. / De lui dire au revoir.

Finn monta sur scène et prit longuement Mr Schuster dans ses bras.  
« Merci…merci pour tout… »  
Tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de Finn qui semblait très ému.  
« Heu…je… je sais pas quoi dire. Je ne serai pas, ici, en train de vivre tout ça sans vous. Je ne regrette rien et s'il fallait tout recommencer, je referai tout de la même manière…sans hésiter. »  
Puck mit son bras autour des épaules de Finn.  
« Jai mit les pieds au Glee club poussé par je ne sais quoi, mais j'y ai trouvé l'amitié, une famille, et l'amour de ma vie. »  
Bien sûr, j'étais en larmes quand Finn glissa sa main dans la mienne et se tourna vers ses élèves.  
« J'aimerai vous avoir donné un peu de tout ce que j'ai reçu… J'ai aimé être à vos côtés même si ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Je suis vraiment fier de ce que nous, vous avez accompli. »  
Les New Directions n'en menaient pas plus large que moi. Tous les visages étaient inondés de larmes. La main de Finn resserra la mienne et il me regarda avant de continuer.  
« Ne cesser pas de croire en vos rêves…. »  
Santana l'interrompit  
« Oh merde Hudson, on a comprit ! »  
« Câlin collectif » ordonna Puck avant que tout le monde s'entre-lasse.  
La dernière répétition s'acheva comme toutes les dernières réunions du Glee Club, dans les larmes.


End file.
